La vérité de l'inconscient
by Nafraya
Summary: Un incident en mission amène vite une situation inattendue…
1. Chapter 1

**La vérité de l'inconscient**

**Résumé **: Un incident en mission amène vite une situation inattendue…

**Genre** : Romance

**Spoilers** : Fin saison 8 et début saison 9 cependant Janet et Jacob sont toujours parmi nous.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime, Gekko Film Corp. La porte des étoiles, SG-1, les Goa'uld et tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans la série Stargate SG-1 avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG-1 Production. Les fanfictions n'ont pas pour but d'enfreindre ces droits mais de divertir.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce sujet a déjà été abordé dans certaines fics mais j'ai essayé d'innover car j'avais cette idée qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

**Base Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Spring.**

SG-1 était réuni dans la salle de briefing et attendait le Général O'Neill afin de débuter le rapport que le Colonel Carter avait effectué pour la mission que les membres de l'équipe devaient réaliser un peu plus tard dans l'après midi. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent quand le Général O'Neill sortit de son bureau pour se rendre en salle de briefing.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Mon Général. Salua Sam.

- Bonjour Jack.

- O'Neill. Dit Teal'c, inclinant la tête.

- Nous pouvons commencer, le Président m'a enfin libéré. Dit-il tout en s'assayant. Carter à vous l'honneur.

Sam se leva et alluma le rétroprojecteur

- Merci Mon Général. D'après la sonde d'exploration, la planète P2X987 possède un climat aride. Ce climat combine une faible pluviosité, qui est inférieure à 450mm par an si l'on reprend les données effectuées sur ce genre de climat sur Terre, et une importante évaporation due à une forte insolation et une faible nébulosité. Les pluies sont très irrégulières et très variables. La température de cette planète avoisine les 40°C le jour et peut descendre jusqu'à 0°C le soir. La sonde n'a repéré aucune forme de vie, ce qui laisse penser que les Goa'ulds ne connaissent pas l'existence de cette planète.

- Ou alors il n'y a rien qui les intéressait. Intervint Jack.

- Je ne pense pas que les Goa'uld connaissent son existence car les coordonnées de cette planète ne figurent pas sur la cartouche d'Abydos. On les a récupéré d'après la connaissance des Anciens que vous avez eu. Précisa Daniel.

- Mouais. Répondit-il, peu convaincu

- La sonde a aussi repéré des ruines à quelques mètres de la porte des étoiles, je pense que Daniel pourra nous en dire plus sur leur origine une fois sur cette planète.

- Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bon ça semble être une mission assez tranquille, Daniel pourra étudier ses cailloux, Carter faire ses relevés et Teal'c et moi…ba on surveillera les alentours !

- Vous venez avec nous Jack ? S'étonna Daniel.

- Et oui mon cher Daniel, je vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

- Marre de la paperasse Jack ?

- Oh oui vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! La paperasse et moi, nous ne sommes pas nés le même jour alors on n'est pas vraiment, même pas du tout copain !

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir avec nous en mission O'Neill.

- Merci Teal'c.

- Mouais, au moins avec Sam, j'ai plus de temps pour étudier "mes cailloux" comme vous dites. Dit Daniel en faisant la moue.

- Daniel, vous n'allez pas commencer !

- Ravie de vous revoir sur le terrain Mon Général. Sourit Sam.

- Merci Colonel.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis poursuivit en regardant Daniel.

- Il y a au moins deux personnes contentes que je vienne pour cette mission ! Eh bien, départ dans un peu moins d'une heure. Dit-il en se levant. Au fait Carter, n'oubliez pas votre crème solaire ! La taquina t-il.

- Aucun risque Mon Général. Répondit Sam en souriant.

- Je me doute par contre Daniel, vous ne l'oubliez pas si vous ne voulez pas ressembler à une saucisse carbonisée !

- Très drôle Jack.

Jack partit dans son bureau pour régler les derniers détails qui subsistaient concernant son absence. Pendant ce temps, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires afin de se préparer pour la mission.

**Dans les vestiaires du SGC.**

Sam et Daniel se préparaient tout en discutant pendant que Teal'c les écoutaient.

- Alors Sam, contente que Jack vienne en mission avec nous ?

- Comme vous je suppose. Répondit-elle vaguement.

- Allez Sam, avouez que ça vous fait plaisir ? Vous ne vous voyez plus aussi souvent qu'avant et là vous allez pouvoir passer un moment ensemble et en plus sur une planète calme.

- Daniel ! Le réprimanda t-elle, voyant où il voulait en venir.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

- Daniel ! Ça suffit ! Gronda Sam, d'un regard noir.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas possibles tous les deux !

Sam sortit des vestiaires, ayant fini de se préparer, pour échapper aux sous-entendus de Daniel et partit rejoindre son labo afin de récupérer le matériel nécessaire pour ses analyses.

- Je ne pense pas que le Colonel Carter est appréciée vos remarques Daniel Jackson.

- Je le sais. Mais il faut bien les secouer un peu, cela fait sept ans qu'ils se tournent autour et il ne se passe toujours rien !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais la nouvelle affectation d'O'Neill au HomeWorld Security fera peut être avancer les choses.

- Je l'espère sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera d'eux ! C'est désespérant !

Teal'c et Daniel se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement en ayant croisé Jack qui allait se préparer.

**Salle d'embarquement du SGC.**

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c attendaient que Jack arrive. Celui-ci entra dans la salle d'embarquement quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ah Jack, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas en retard ?

- Mais je ne suis pas toujours en retard, la preuve !

- Cela n'aurait pas une coïncidence avec une certaine personne ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler Daniel ! J'ai juste hâte de revenir sur le terrain.

- Et profiter aussi de la présence d'une certaine personne. Insista Daniel.

- Daniel ! Gronda Jack pour conclure cette discussion.

Sam commença à rougir sous les insinuations de Daniel. Elle était bien entendue heureuse de faire à nouveau équipe avec Jack et comptait profiter au maximum de ce moment avec lui, ce qui devenait assez rare ces derniers temps, compte tenu des événements récents survenu au SGC. Quant à Jack, il était dans le même état d'esprit. Il avait voulu les accompagner sur cette mission pour pouvoir passer un moment avec elle. Il ne la voyait plus aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait à son plus grand désarroi. La porte des étoiles s'enclencha, faisant ainsi sortir Sam et Jack de leurs pensées. Les sept chevrons étaient enclenchés et la flaque bleutée fit son apparition.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je reprenne le commandement ?

- Bien sûr que non Mon Général.

- Dans ce cas, en avant tout le monde !

Les quatre membres de l'équipe s'avancèrent sur la rampe de la porte des étoiles et s'engouffrèrent dans la flaque bleutée.

**Planète P2X987. **

Ils arrivèrent sur une immense étendue de sable comme l'avait indiqué Sam lors du briefing. A quelques mètres d'eux se trouvaient de petites colonnes qui étaient quelque peu détériorées par le temps. Elles étaient les seuls restes qui laissaient penser qu'une civilisation ait pue vivre un jour sur cette planète. Les quatre membres du SGC avaient le regard perdu sur toute cette immensité de sable qui se perdait jusqu'à l'horizon, et étaient envahi par une chaleur étouffante à cause du soleil qui se situait à son zénith.

- Woach ! C'est sûr, on n'aura pas froid sur cette planète !

- Ça vous pouvez le dire ! Répondit Daniel.

- D'après mes appareils, la température est de 39°C.

- Merci Carter. Bon eh bien, Daniel je suppose que vous voulez aller étudier ces ruines ? Celui-ci acquiesça bien alors allez-y. Carter, faites vos relevés pendant que Teal'c et moi, on fait un tour pour trouver un emplacement pour monter notre camp.

- A vos ordres.

Jack et Teal'c s'éloignèrent de la porte des étoiles pendant que Sam effectuait des relevés sur le sable et Daniel étudiait les seules ruines de cette planète. Après cinq minutes à explorer les alentours, Jack et Teal'c rejoignirent Daniel.

- Alors Daniel, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur ces colonnes mais il apparaît quelques dessins par endroit mais avec le temps, je n'arrive pas à discerner ce que cela peu signifier. De plus elles sont d'une matière assez spéciale, d'ailleurs Sam pourrait sûrement m'aider et …

- D'accord Daniel, je vais aller voir Carter pour qu'elle y jette un coup d'œil. Le coupa t-il.

Jack se dirigea vers Sam pendant que Daniel se replongeait dans l'étude de ces ruines au côté de Teal'c. Jack arriva près de Sam qui était accroupie en train de faire des prélèvements.

- Alors Carter, vous vous amusez bien ? Demanda Jack en souriant.

- Pas vraiment Mon général ! Répondit-elle en relevant la tête. Ce sable est exactement comme celui de la Terre, il a la même composition, la même densité, la mêm…

- Je vous crois Carter. Daniel aimerait que vous analysiez ces espèces de cailloux. Il dit que c'est une matière spéciale et il aurait besoin de vos lumières !

- J'y vais, de toute façon je n'ai plus de relevés à faire. Dit Sam en se relevant.

Sam et Jack rejoignirent Daniel et Teal'c. Sam commença à pratiquer des analyses sur les petites colonnes mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant du fait que celles-ci étaient faites principalement de marbres. Cette planète n'ayant rien d'intéressant pour la Terre, ils décidèrent de rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Jack était assis sur son sac attendant Daniel qui rangeait son matériel et pendant que Sam un peu plus loin fasse de même avec ses appareils.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit Jack en enlevant aussitôt sa main du sable. Mais c'est quoi se truc ? Demanda t-il en regardant la cause de cette piqûre.

- Il semblerait que ce soit un animal ressemblant à un scorpion. Constat Teal'c.

- Merci Teal'c, j'avais vu ! Bon Daniel dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer par ces bestioles !

- Je fais ce que je peux. Jack, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie dès que l'on sera rentré, si cet animal équivaut au scorpion, ça peut être dangereux.

- C'est bon, on verra ça, je ne sens rien.

- Ça peut être morte…

Daniel venait de poser son regard sur Sam quand il la vit s'écrouler au sol.

- Sam ! Cria t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Ayant entendu Daniel, le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour et se précipita à la suite de l'archéologue et Teal'c en fit de même.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite ;)

-----------------

- Sam ? Interrogea Daniel en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

- Carter ? Je vous en supplie répondez !

Il prit son pouls et constat qu'il battait irrégulièrement.

- Elle s'est évanouie. Il faut vite retourner à la base. Daniel, composez les coordonnées et envoyez le code.

Teal'c partit reprendre tout le matériel pendant que Daniel ouvrait la porte et que Jack prenait Sam dans ses bras. Ils passèrent aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit et arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement.

- Une équipe médicale ! Vite ! Cria Jack, aussitôt arrivés sur la passerelle.

L'équipe médicale fit son apparition dans la salle d'embarquement quelques secondes plus tard. Jack déposa Sam sur un brancard sur les directives de Janet.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle était entrain de ranger ses appareils quand elle s'est écroulée au sol, évanouie. Répondit Daniel.

- D'accord, je vais l'examiner et ce sera votre tour ensuite et Daniel vous passerez en premier vu vos coups de soleil !

L'équipe médicale ainsi que Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie dans un silence des plus complet. Jack ne pouvait plus lâcher Sam du regard, il était extrêmement inquiet, tout allait pourtant bien avant qu'ils ne partent, alors que s'était-il passé ? Etait-ce grave ? Allait-elle se réveillée rapidement ? Toutes ses questions affluaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse trouver de réponse. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et Sam disparue de son champ de vision pour que Janet puisse lui faire passer des examens. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps dans le couloir avant que Janet fasse son apparition.

- Alors ? Demanda impatiemment Jack.

- Sam va bien, elle s'est réveillée. Elle était fatiguée et avec la chaleur, elle s'est évanouie.

- Merci. On peut aller la voir ?

- Bien sûr. Venez.

Janet, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où se trouvait Sam. Elle venait de se réveiller. En ouvrant les yeux, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie puis elle se rappela qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, même pas bien du tout elle devait se l'avouer, lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur cette planète. Bon ces dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et n'avait pas chômé dans ses expériences, elle était même plutôt fière d'avoir avancée si vite. Mais elle le payait aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, s'évanouir en mission ! Et en plus avec le Général ! Il n'allait pas manquer de lui faire la morale ainsi que les autres, la plus à craindre restait Janet ! Oh oui, elle allait lui passer un sacré savon ! Elle arrêta là ses réflexions en entendant des pas se diriger vers elle.

- Alors Dorothée, on nous fait des frayeurs ?!

- Désolée Mon Général. Sourit Sam.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Ça va, je me sens bien. Juste un petit coup de fatigue.

- Non Sam. Si tu ne dors pas plus et que tu ne te ménages pas, ça recommencera et là ce sera plus grave ! Ces dernières semaines, tu n'as presque pas dormi, tu es restée tout le temps dans ton labo. Dit Janet, la reprenant à l'ordre.

- Mais je vais très bien ! Contesta Sam.

- Sam ! Dit Janet d'un ton de reproche.

- Mais c'…

- Tu resteras à l'infirmerie cette nuit pour te reposer et dorénavant tu passeras moins de temps à tes expériences. C'est compris ? La coupa t-elle.

- Oui mais je…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne Carter ! On écoute gentiment notre chère doc et on lui obéit ! Sourit Jack devant la réaction de Sam.

- Mouais ! Abdiqua t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Bon à votre tour messieurs !

- Mais on va très bien enfin à part Daniel, on n'a pas besoin que vous nous examiniez.

- Et si Mon Général, vous n'y échapperez pas. Daniel, je vais commencez par vous. Vous avez attrapez de bon coups de soleil !

Janet partit avec Daniel pour lui donner de la crème apaisante pour ses coups de soleil et lui faire les examens obligatoires après chaque mission. Puis se fut au tour de Jack qui objecta quelque peu pour le plaisir et pour bien entendu faire rire son second. Teal'c suivit puis ils partirent de l'infirmerie afin de rejoindre les vestiaires et de prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps Janet était retournée voir Sam et elles étaient en pleine discussion.

- Alors Sam, comment te sens tu réellement ?

- Je t'assure que ça va bien.

- A d'autre Sam, je te connais assez bien pour dire que tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir se malaise !

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup arrêté ces derniers temps mais je me sens bien !

- Tu as toujours fait comme ça, c'est pour ça que tu ne te sens pas fatiguée. Mais ton corps ne vas plus le supporter longtemps et ça ne sera plus un petit malaise que tu nous feras ! Alors je t'en prie repose toi un peu !

- Mouais !

- Sinon je te l'ordonnerai ! Soupira Janet.

- C'est bon, je vais ralentir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'en remettras ! Dit Janet lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ça reste à voir !

- Je te laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Et je suis sûre qu'une certaine personne se fera un plaisir de te tenir compagnie.

Pour toute réponse, Janet eu le droit à un regard noir de la part de Sam, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement. Ces deux là étaient vraiment impossibles. Sam se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit, elle n'avait pas fini de s'ennuyer pendant toute la soirée. Janet aurait au moins pu la laisser retourner dans ses quartiers mais non il fallait qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi au juste ?…ah oui ! Se REPOSER ! Comme si ça faisait partie de son vocabulaire ! Décidemment non, elle n'était pas du genre à ne rien faire, pas comme le Général. Et voilà il fallait qu'elle pense à lui, elle ne pouvait pas raisonner tranquillement sans que lui vienne à l'esprit, à un moment ou à un autre, le nom du Général. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Janet ait raison. Elle pourrait passer un moment avec lui, seuls, tous les deux…bon ça restait l'infirmerie mais c'était déjà ça ! Rrrrr, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de rêvasser sur une hypothétique visite du Général. Elle se sermonna intérieurement. Désespérant…ou non Pathétique ! Ou les deux peut être, quoi qu'il en soit elle devait sérieusement arrêter de penser et par la même occasion suivre les conseils de Janet. Pff et voilà pour la première fois de sa vie, Samantha Carter se repose !!!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c vinrent lui rendre visite et ils discutèrent un moment avant que ceux-ci prennent congé puis ils rejoignirent le mess afin de se restaurer. Ils croisèrent Jack qui sortait du mess avec un plateau repas assez garnis dans les mains, il les salua assez rapidement et disparut d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs. Daniel et Teal'c se lancèrent un regard complice puisqu'ils savaient tous les deux ce qui pouvait faire courir Jack sans qu'on lui ait demandé…une certaine personne qui se trouvait actuellement à l'infirmerie. Jack arriva à l'infirmerie avec les bras bien chargés et alla directement où se trouvait le lit de son Colonel. Sam le vit tout de suite, elle était assez contente de voir quelqu'un et surtout son Général car elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer depuis la visite de Daniel et Teal'c.

- Mon Général ? Le questionna t-elle du regard à propos de ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Et oui c'est moi ! Je me suis dit que vous auriez envie de vous restaurer un peu alors je vous ai apporté ce qu'il faut.

- Merci Mon Général.

Jack déposa le plateau près de Sam et prit une chaise.

- Même si ce n'est pas un repas cinq étoiles, c'est encore mieux que les repas de l'infirmerie ! Et je vous ai pris votre dessert préféré, de la gelée bleue !

- Merci mais je crois que mon estomac n'arrivera jamais à digérer tout ce que vous m'avez amené !

- Je crois que j'ai légèrement dévalisé le mess !

- Je le crois aussi ! Ria Sam.

- Sinon comment vous sentez vous ?

- En omettant le fait que je doive passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et que je m'ennuie à mourir, je vais bien.

- Tant mieux. Mais ce n'est quand même pas si terrible de passer une nuit à l'infirmerie ?!

- Oh si ! Je ne peux absolument rien faire, Janet m'a même interdit d'utiliser mon ordinateur portable ici.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous survivrez. Sourit ironiquement Jack. En attendant mangez, ça va refroidir. Et puis vous avez votre vieux Général pour vous tenir compagnie !

- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux Mon Général. Répondit malicieusement Sam, en commençant à manger.

- Ah oui ? Demanda t-il malicieux.

Pour seule réponse, Jack reçu un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Jack resta toute la soirée auprès de son Colonel et celle-ci se déroula entre les blagues du Général et les rires de Sam. Ils se sentaient particulièrement bien en présence de l'autre. Sam commençait à avoir les paupières qui papillonnaient dû à l'effet du somnifère que lui avait donné Janet peu avant. Jack la regardait tomber petit à petit dans un sommeil profond et réparateur et lorsqu'il sut qu'elle s'était totalement endormie, il lui prit délicatement la main et la caressa de son pouce. Il trouvait que lorsqu'elle dormait, son côté militaire disparaissait pour laisser place à la femme…et qu'elle femme ! Il se rapprocha du lit et mit ses bras sur le lit, les croisa et posa sa tête dessus, tournée en direction de Sam dont il tenait encore la main. Il la contempla une bonne partie de la soirée mais la fatigue eue raison de lui et il s'endormit, lui aussi, d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Sam émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se resituer, elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis…pff…elle ne s'en rappelait même plus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux afin de voir qui était cette personne. Mais son attention se porta sur tout autre chose, elle sentit une douce chaleur enveloppant sa main et son regard se porta sur la provenance de celle-ci. Elle resta sans voix, elle ne comprenait plus rien mais alors plus rien du tout ! C'est à ce moment là que son visiteur entra, qui n'était autre que Janet. Celle-ci arriva avec les yeux rivés sur un dossier, lorsqu'elle releva le tête pour saluer Sam et prendre de ses nouvelles, ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge tant elle était étonnée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et dont elle n'en comprenait pas un seul sens. Janet et Sam se regardèrent d'un même étonnement apparemment ni l'une ni l'autre ne comprenait ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. En effet, un petit garçon, portant une veste trop grande pour lui de l'USAF, d'un peu près cinq ans était assis sur une chaise dont la tête reposait sur la main de Sam. Il était encore profondément endormi. Janet s'approcha du lit de Sam tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

- Bonjour Sam. Chuchota Janet. Euh tu peux m'expliquer qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle en désignant le petit garçon. Parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu.

- Bonjour Janet. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La dernière personne à être venue me voir est le Général.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis elle dit.

- Oh oh !

- Quoi « Oh oh ! » ? Demanda Janet, inquiète.

- Je crois savoir qui ça peut être.

- Sam ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais si on le réveille, ça confortera peut être mon idée.

- Et quelle est ton idée ?

Sam ne lui répondit pas mais entreprit de réveiller ce nouvel inconnu. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux du petit garçon afin qu'il émerge de son sommeil et c'est ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Il releva la tête et ses yeux encore endormis se posèrent sur Sam. Son regard reflétait l'apeurement et l'inquiétude. Sam eut confirmation de son idée lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du petit garçon.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

- Salut. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le petit garçon ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Elle eu un signe de tête négatif. Je m'appelle Sam et toi comment t'appelles tu ?

- Jack. Finit-il par dire, quelque peu rassuré. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? On est où ?

- On est dans une base militaire. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas rester quelques jours ici, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Sam ? L'interpella Janet, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- Ses yeux ne te rappellent rien ?

- Ne me dit pas que c'est…

- Et si ! Jack, je te présente Janet, une amie.

- Salut bonhomme.

- Bonjour.

- Il va falloir que je lui fasse des examens pour avoir confirmation de notre idée. Dit-elle à Sam.

- Oui bien sûr. Tu vas aller avec Janet pendant quelques minutes, d'accord ?

- Non, je veux rester avec toi. Dit Jack, s'accrochant ou cou de Sam.

- Je reviendrai te voir juste après. Janet est très gentille, tu verras.

- Non, je veux pas. Il se cala encore un peu plus dans les bras de Sam.

- Appelle Daniel et Teal'c en attendant que j'essaye de…

- D'accord.

Janet alla prévenir Daniel et Teal'c qui accoururent aussitôt à l'infirmerie. Sam avait quelques peu réussit à calmer Jack. Daniel et Teal'c restèrent bouche bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux puisque Janet ne les avaient pas encore mis au courant.

- Bonjour Daniel, Teal'c !

- Colonel Carter.

- Euh bonjour Sam.

- Alors t'es militaire ? Demanda Jack, en la regardant plein d'admiration.

- Et oui bonhomme. Jack, je te présente Daniel et Teal'c, des amis. Les gars voici Jack.

- Bonjour.

- Salut. Euh vous pouvez nous expliquer, Sam ?

- Avez-vous vu le Général ce matin ?

- Je n'ai pas croisé O'Neill ce matin.

- Non, je l'ai cherché un peu partout dans la Base pour lui demander d'accompagner SG-8 mais je ne l'ai trouvé nul part.

- Ça confirmerait notre théorie.

- Mais quelle théorie ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Eh bien la dernière visite qu'a reçu Sam est celle du Général et ce matin nous avons découvert ce petit garçon qui lui ressemble étrangement. Enfin surtout ses yeux. Précisa Janet devant les regards de Daniel et Teal'c. De plus, il a les vêtements du Général.

- Vous croyez qu'il a …rajeunit ? Dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

- Oui, mais je vais lui faire quelques examens pour en être certaine.

- En attendant, il faudrait prévenir le Président pour l'avertir de la situation. Je vais devoir y aller. Janet va s'occuper de toi et va regarder si tu es en bonne santé, d'accord ?

- Non, je veux pas aller avec elle. Dit Jack en s'accrochant désespérément au cou de Sam.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et je te promets de revenir le plus tôt possible.

- Promis ? demanda-il, en se détacha d'elle.

- Promis. Répondit Sam en lui embrassant le front.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas ! Constat Daniel en souriant devant cette scène.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Approuva Janet.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Oh nous, rien de bien intéressant. Répondit innocemment Janet.

Sam se leva de son lit pour aller prendre une douche et se changer pendant que Daniel, Janet et Teal'c restaient avec Jack. Elle les retrouva et elle partit ainsi que Teal'c et Daniel pour faire le point et prévenir le Président de la situation. Arrivés dans le bureau du Général, Sam prit le téléphone rouge, ligne directe avec le Président. Elle l'informa du rajeunissement probable du Général O'Neill, le Président resta silencieux quelques minutes assimilant la nouvelle. Il lui demanda de prendre la direction de la Base en attendant l'arrivée du Général Hammond et de le prévenir de l'évolution de l'état du Général O'Neill.

Sam s'affala dans le fauteuil puis finit par dire.

- Bon, le Général Hammond devrait arriver dans trois heures. En attendant, le Président m'a confié la direction de la Base. Espérons que d'ici là, il n'y ait pas une alerte ou quelque chose du même genre.

- Espérons, mais en ce moment c'est un peu plus calme donc ça devrait aller.

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. Soupira Sam. Et pour le Général, vous n'avez pas une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Je n'en vois aucune pour l'instant mais cela a peut être un rapport avec la dernière planète que nous avons visité. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus en étudiant les photos des colonnes que j'ai pu prendre.

- Je vais aider Daniel Jackson mais je ne pense pas que nous trouverons quelques choses.

- J'en ai bien peur. Il n'y que des dessins et je ne pense pas qu'ils nous apprennent quoi que se soit.

- Faites le quand même, on ne sait jam…

_LE COLONEL CARTER EST DEMANDE D'URGENCE A L'INFIRMERIE…... LE COLONEL CARTER EST DEMANDE D'URGENCE A L'INFIRMERIE._

- Et ça commence ! Bon j'y vais, si vous avez du nouveau, prévenez moi !

- Pas de problème, on vous tient au courant.

Sam partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie tandis que Teal'c et Daniel se dirigèrent vers le bureau de ce dernier.

En arrivant dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, Sam entendit des cris provenant de celle-ci, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour susciter sa présence ? En entrant dans la pièce d'où provenaient les cris, Sam eut tout de suite la réponse à sa question. En effet, Janet essayait de faire une prise de sang à Jack qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. En voyant Sam, Jack se dégagea des mains de Janet pour se précipiter dans les bras de Sam. Elle le réceptionna tant bien que mal, ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque.

- Ah Sam, je crois que même petit, il va me rendre folle !

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Je n'arrive pas à lui faire une prise de sang. Dès que j'approche pour lui faire, il se met à crier et à bouger dans tous les sens.

- Je vois. Ça ne va pas bonhomme ?

- Elle est méchante Janet. Répondit Jack en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Sam.

- Janet est gentille, elle veut juste s'assurer que tu vas bien.

- Mais je vais bien.

- J'en suis sûre mais Janet ne te fera pas de mal.

- Si, elle a une grande seringue !

- Ça ne fait pas mal, tu verras.

- J'aime pas les piqûres !

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent vraiment pas ! Sourit Janet en regarda Sam.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Janet va te faire une prise de sang, tu ne sentiras rien du tout, d'accord ?

- Non, je veux pas.

- Essaye de lui faire. Tu y arriveras sûrement mieux que moi. Dit désespérément Janet.

- J'en doute, mais on peut toujours essayer.

Sam alla déposer Jack sur un lit de l'infirmerie et s'accroupit devant lui en posant ses mains sur les genoux de petit garçon.

- Je vais devoir te faire une prise de sang pour savoir si tu es en bonne santé, d'accord Jack ?

- Mais ça va faire mal ?!

- Je te promets que ça ne fera pas mal, tu ne sentiras presque rien.

- C'est toi qui me la fais, hein ?

- Oui c'est moi et après tu pourras aller jouer.

- Tu joueras avec moi ? Demanda Jack, l'implorant de ses yeux.

- Promis. Répondit Sam, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sam se leva et alla chercher de quoi faire la prise de sang de Jack. Celui-ci se laissa faire sans rien dire ou faire. Janet n'en revenait pas que Sam ait pu aussi facilement lui faire. Jack n'avait opposé aucune résistance alors qu'elle essayait depuis un moment déjà de lui faire.

- Voilà c'est fini. Tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible ?

- Non, j'ai rien sentit.

- Tant mieux. Janet aurait fait pareil, tu n'aurais rien sentit.

- Si et pis j'aime pas les docteurs avec leurs blouses blanches.

- D'accord. Ria Sam. Je crois qu'on ne le fera jamais changer d'avis.

- Même petit, ça reste un O'Neill ! Bon je vais quand même aller vérifier. Dès que j'ai les résultats je t'appelle.

- Bien. Tu viens, ça te dit de visiter la Base ?

Jack descendit du lit et prit la main que Sam lui tendait puis il répondit avec un grand sourire.

- Oui !

Sam et Jack partirent de l'infirmerie et Sam fit visiter le Base au petit Jack qui n'arrêtait pas de courir dans tous les couloirs ce qui faisait rire bien évidemment Sam. Elle reconnaissait particulièrement le Général dans son comportement et toutes les petites mimiques qu'il pouvait faire. Elle espérait que Daniel et Teal'c trouvent quelque chose sur ce brusque rajeunissement car elle en était sûre c'était bien le Général O'Neill même si Janet était en ce moment même en train d'analyser les résultats du petit Jack afin d'avoir la confirmation. Pendant sa petite analyse, Sam et Jack étaient arrivés devant le bureau de Daniel. Jack était à présent dans les bras de Sam. Ils entrèrent et Daniel releva la tête de ses traductions et Teal'c inclina la tête lors de leur entrée.

- Alors Daniel, vous avez trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons rien trouvé à propos d'un possible rajeunissement. Les photographies, que j'ai pu prendre des seules ruines qui restaient de cette planète, ne nous apprennent rien. Il n'y a que des dessins mais aucun dialecte.

- Et ces dessins ne représentent rien de particulier, je n'en ai jamais vus auparavant.

- Teal'c a raison, ces dessins n'ont aucun sens. Je ne sais même pas si on peut qualifier ça de dessin, ce serait plus des gribouillis que tout autre chose.

- Désolé Colonel Carter mais nous n'avons aucune explication pour l'état d'O'Neill.

- Ce n'est rien Teal'c. Espérons que Janet est plus de chance.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait depuis tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai visité la Base avec Sam, c'était super. Et pis avant Janet m'a fait plein d'examen même qu'elle est pas gentille.

- Et pourquoi elle n'est pas gentille ?

- Elle a des seringues grandes comme ça. Répondit-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

- Je vois. Ria Daniel. Ça n'a pas dû être facile je suppose ?

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Janet n'a pas réussi à lui faire une prise de sang tellement il criait et remuait dans tous les sens.

- Ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude. Vous avez fait comment alors ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai fait.

- Et il n'a rien dit ? Demanda-il curieux.

- Non

- Sam, elle est super gentille. Intervint Jack.

- Ça non plus ça ne change pas de d'habitude !

- Daniel !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

- Bon je vous le laisse. Le Général Hammond devrait arriver dans quelques minutes.

- Aucun problème Colonel Carter.

- Tu vas rester avec Daniel et Teal'c pendant un moment, d'accord ?

- Non, je veux rester avec toi. Répondit Jack en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Sam.

- J'ai quelques détails à régler et je reviens aussitôt. Et puis Daniel et Teal'c sont très gentils.

- D'accord mais tu reviens vite.

- Promis.

Elle le déposa à terre puis s'adresse à Daniel et Teal'c

- Je reviens vous voir dès que le Général Hammond est arrivé et après lui avoir fait un compte rendu de la situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam, on va bien s'occuper de votre Jack.

Sam sortit du bureau de Daniel après lui avoir lancée un regard noir en guise de réponse. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Général qui était pour quelques heures le sien. Elle entreprit de ranger un peu les dossiers accumulés sur un coin du bureau. La paperasse et le Général O'Neill n'étaient décidément pas nés le même jour. Enfin, le Général Hammond allait prendre le relais, c'était déjà ça, elle n'aurait pas toute la responsabilité de la Base à assumer. Elle avait assez à faire avec l'état du Général O'Neill surtout que Daniel et Teal'c n'avaient rien trouvé et en plus pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui tant que Janet n'avait pas donné les résultats de ses analyses. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire beaucoup de rangement ni de s'appesantir sur l'état du Général, qu'un soldat vint la prévenir de l'arrivée du Général Hammond. Celui-ci entra quelques secondes plus tard dans ce qui était son ancien bureau.

- Mon Général. Salua Sam en se levant.

- Colonel Carter. Alors il paraît que Jack nous fait encore des siennes ?

- Effectivement Mon Général. Répondit Sam ou souriant.

- Que ce passe t'il cette fois ?

- Hier le Général O'Neill nous a accompagné lors d'une mission de routine sur une planète désertique. Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant autant sur le plan scientifique qu'archéologique. Mais cette planète avait un climat très aride et je me suis évanouie à cause de la chaleur et de la fatigue accumulée. On a donc dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu. J'ai passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et en me réveillant j'ai trouvé un petit garçon à côté de moi. Et comme le Général O'Neill est le dernier à m'avoir rendu visite, on a supposé qu'il s'était endormi à l'infirmerie.

- Donc si je comprends bien, il serait possible que le petit garçon que vous avez trouvé à l'infirmerie, soit Jack ?

- Effectivement Mon Général. Le Docteur Fraiser est en train de faire les analyses nécessaires pour confirmer qu'il s'agit bien du Général O'Neill.

- Bien. Je crois que SG-1 m'aura tout fait. Et comment avez-vous su qu'il pouvait s'agir de Jack ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais ses yeux m'ont tout de suite fait penser à lui et le Docteur Fraiser l'a remarqué aussi. Et après dans son comportement, il y a des manières que l'on retrouve.

- Il se trouve où actuellement ?

- Il est avec Daniel et Teal'c.

- Eh bien allons les rejoindre pour que je vois à quoi ressemble Jack petit ! Sourit Hammond.

- Bien Mon Général. Sourit Sam en retour.

Sam et le Général Hammond sortirent du bureau pour se diriger vers le bureau de Daniel où se trouvait Jack ainsi que Teal'c. Après avoir descendu quelques niveaux, Sam et le Général Hammond se trouvaient dans le couloir les menant à Jack et ils furent surpris d'entendre des cris provenant probablement du bureau de Daniel. Ils accélérèrent le pas pour voir ce qui pouvait bien provoquer un tel vacarme. En arrivant, ils virent des papiers éparpillés un peu partout avec un Daniel passablement énervé entrain de réprimander Jack, un Teal'c dépassé par les événements et un Jack criant après Daniel tout en faisant valser les papiers se trouvant sur le bureau de ce dernier. Sam et le Général Hammond restèrent quelques secondes figés face à cette scène irréaliste. Hammond fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Il y a effectivement des manières qui ne trompent pas !

- En effet Mon Général.

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'intervenir si on ne veut pas qu'il y ait plus de dégâts.

- Je le crois aussi et Daniel n'aura bientôt plus de bureau.

Le Général avança dans le bureau, suivi de Sam, en frappant assez fort sur la porte pour faire entendre leur présence malgré le brouhaha qui rayait dans la pièce. Teal'c fut le premier à remarquer que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

- Général Hammond. Je suis ravi de vous revoir parmi nous.

- Merci Teal'c.

Daniel et Jack s'étaient tus en entendant Teal'c et le Général Hammond parler. Daniel releva la tête de ses papiers qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ranger. Quant à Jack, dès qu'il aperçu Sam, il se précipita vers celle-ci. Elle le réceptionna sans mal et le prit dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Général.

- Docteur Jackson.

- Ah Sam, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien je suis heureux de vous voir !

- On dirait que vous aviez du mal à maîtriser la situation ? Interrogea Hammond.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer Général. Ce gamin est infernal ! Il n'a pas arrêté depuis que vous êtes partie, Sam.

- Je confirme. Je n'ai jamais vu de garçon aussi agité. Avec le Docteur Jackson, nous n'avons pas réussi à le calmer et il ne cessait de vous demander Colonel Carter et de demander ses parents.

En entendant le mot « parents », Jack se mit aussitôt à les demander et à commencer à pleurer. Sam le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta tant bien que mal. Il sécha vite ses larmes après que Sam lui est promis de jouer avec lui après. Le général manifesta sa présence une fois la situation résolut.

- Salut mon garçon.

- Bonjour. C'est qui le monsieur tout chauve ? Demanda t-il à Sam en chuchotant.

- Je te présente le Général Hammond.

- Mais tu peux m'appeler George. Alors peux tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas été sage avec Daniel et Teal'c ?

- Ils sont pas gentils avec moi. Répondit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. L'intello avec ses lunettes, il arrête pas de me crier dessus.

- Jack ! Réprimanda Sam. Tu dois respecter Daniel donc tu l'appelles par son prénom. Maintenant tu vas t'excuser pour ton comportement.

- D'accord. Finit-il par répondre d'une moue boudeuse.

Jack se dirigea tour à tour vers Daniel et Teal'c pour s'excuser de son comportement en leur demandant pardon et en leur faisant un bisou sur la joue. Daniel, Teal'c et le Général étaient étonnés que le petit garçon obéisse aussi bien à Sam alors qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, il était intenable. Jack retourna aussitôt dans les bras de Sam après son tour de table.

- Eh bien finalement il est très calme quand il veut.

- Du moment que vous êtes avec lui, il ne dit absolument rien. Répondit Daniel en s'adressant à Sam.

- Je n'y peux rien Daniel. Mais je ne vais pas le garder tout le temps avec moi. J'ai encore des expériences à finir.

- Non, non. Je veux rester avec toi. Intervint Jack se nichant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Je crois que vous n'allez pas avoir le choix Colonel, si on ne veut pas que la Base soit sans dessus dessous.

- Bien Mon Général. Soupira Sam.

- Au fait, vous avez les résultats de ses analyses ?

- Non, Janet ne m'a pas encore prévenu mais je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à avoir finie.

- Allez à l'infirmerie et dès que le Docteur Fraiser a les résultats, venez en salle de briefing pour qu'on fasse le point sur la situation.

- A vos ordres Mon général.

Le Général Hammond partit en direction de son bureau tandis que Sam, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie dans un silence quasi religieux. Chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées à des degrés différents. La plus préoccupée était sans conteste, Sam. Depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie, elle essayait de trouver une explication logique à cette situation pour le moins…étrange. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient connu des situations bien pires que celle là, au moins personnes ne risquaient de mourir… enfin… pour l'instant ! Pff ! Elle et son foutu pessimisme ! Si le Général avait été là, il l'aurait gentiment sermonné et lui aurait donné un peu de son légendaire optimisme en l'encourageant ! Arrr ! Pourquoi ramène t'elle tout à lui. Et en plus il lui manquait déjà. Bon normalement il était physiquement là mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon, adorable d'ailleurs, cependant rien à voir avec un Général de l'USAF qui lui est …Mmmm…Stop Sam ! On se reprend ! Tient justement elle arrivait à l'infirmerie. Elle allait pouvoir occuper son esprit et par la même occasion ses pensées ne seraient plus tournées vers une certaine personne. Elle arrêta là ses réflexions puisqu'ils venaient d'entrer dans l'infirmerie où se trouvait Janet. Celle-ci les aperçut de suite et se dirigea vers eux avec un dossier dans les mains.

- J'allais justement vous faire appeler. Je viens d'avoir les résultats.

- Alors Janet ?

- Il s'agit bien du Général O'Neill même si ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Sinon je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle mais je n'ai strictement rien trouvé d'anormal dans son organisme.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea Sam.

- Eh bien, je n'ai trouvé aucuns corps ou substances étrangers dans son organisme.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? On est sûr que ce n'est pas un virus donc à priori, il ne risque rien.

- Oui c'est une bonne nouvelle d'un côté mais d'un autre, on ne peut faire aucunes recherches. On n'a rien sur quoi se baser donc il est impossible de faire un antidote ou autre.

- Bon, ne sommes pas beaucoup plus avancés. Constata Sam.

- Et sinon, comment va t'il ? Pas trop turbulent ?

- Ne m'en parlez pas Janet! Avec Teal'c, nous l'avons gardé pendant que Sam réglait les problèmes concernant la Base. C'était un des pires moments de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin aussi têtu et agité.

- Tu aurais dû voir ça. Daniel et Jack n'arrêtaient pas de se crier dessus et Teal'c était totalement dépassé.

- J'imagine la scène. Sourit Janet.

- Merci de votre soutient Sam. N'empêche, il n'y a qu'avec vous qu'il ne dit rien. Regardez, depuis que vous êtes avec, il n'a pas bougé.

- Mais Sam, elle est gentille. Intervint Jack.

- Oh ça, je n'en ai jamais douté surtout ave…

- Bon Daniel, Le coupa t'elle. Vous vous appesantirez sur le sujet plus tard. Le Général nous attend tous pour un briefing.

SG-1, Janet ainsi que Jack prirent la direction de la salle de briefing. Arrivés dans la salle, ils virent que le Général Hammond les attendait déjà. Ils prirent place autour de la table de briefing, chacun prenant sa place habituelle tandis que Jack se mit naturellement sur les genoux de Sam.

- Docteur, quels sont vos résultats ?

- Les tests ADN ont confirmé qu'il s'agit bien du Général O'Neill. Cependant, je n'ai absolument rien décelé dans son organisme. Pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque substance étrangère.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Mon Général. En ayant trouvé aucun corps étranger, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas savoir comment a pu se produire cette transformation.

- Bien. Et vous Docteur Jackson, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans vos traductions ?

- Les photos, que nous avons pu prendre des ruines qui restaient encore sur cette planète, ne nous apprennent rien. Avec Teal'c, nous avons essayé de les déchiffrer mais ce ne sont que des dessins, n'ayant aucun sens véritable. On pourrait les qualifier de graffitis ou de gribouillis. Donc, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés, Général.

- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier sur cette planète qui pourrait expliquer cette transformation ?

- Je n'ai rien remarqué Mon Général. Intervint Sam alors que Jack jouait avec ses plaques militaires. Le Général O'Neill était avec Daniel et Teal'c pendant que je faisais mes relevés un peu plus loin. Il est venu me voir pour me dire que Daniel avait besoin d'aide mais comme nous n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant, Daniel et moi, avons décidé de ranger nos affaires. Donc je suis repartie vers mes affaires et c'est là que je me suis évanouie, après vous connaissez la suite.

- Oui effectivement. Et vous, Docteur Jackson, Teal'c ?

- Je suis comme Sam.

- Je rejoins l'avis du Colonel Carter.

- Et il n'y avait aucune végétation ou vie sur cette planète ? Questionna Janet.

- La planète n'est qu'un désert, il n'y avait aucune végétation à l'endroit où nous étions. Et pour ce qui est de la vie, je n'ai rien détecté avec mes appareils donc il n'y a aucune source de vie humaine sur cette planète. Mais il se peut qu'il y ait une vie animale que je n'ai pas pu repérer même si je n'ai vu aucun animal près de la porte.

- Il y a bien des animaux sur cette planète.

- Vous en avez vus ? Demanda le Général à Teal'c.

- C'est exact. Il ressemblait à une espèce de scorpion. Je me souviens qu'O'Neill s'est fait piquer par cet animal.

- Je m'en souviens maintenant. Il s'est fait piquer à la main, c'était juste avant que vous vous évanouissiez, Sam.

- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas informé ? Questionna Janet.

- Eh bien, je lui ai dit d'aller à l'infirmerie aussitôt rentré parce que ça pouvait être dangereux mais juste à ce moment Sam s'est évanouie.

- J'imagine qu'il a dû oublier. Mais ça pourrait expliquer son état.

- Oui, mais ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'y ait aucune substance dans le sang du Général. Constata Sam.

- C'est en effet étonnant, mais elle a pu se dissiper très rapidement. Si c'est effectivement cet animal qui a provoqué cette transformation, nous ne pouvons rien faire à part attendre. Nous n'avons aucune substance pour pouvoir fabriquer un antidote.

- Est-ce que cela serait utile si vous aviez cet animal en question ?

- Ça ne servirait à rien Mon Général. Je ne pourrais pas utiliser le poison de cet animal pour faire un antidote. Son poison se dissipe bien trop rapidement pour que nous puissions l'étudier.

- Et je doute que nous retrouvions facilement cet animal. Il doit vivre dans le sable pour se protéger du soleil. Remarqua Daniel.

- Sûrement, ce qui ne nous avance pas plus. Nous pourrions contacter la Tok'ra et les Asgards. Ils ont peut être déjà rencontré ce problème.

- C'est une bonne idée Colonel. Je vais les faire contacter juste après le briefing. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus que cette alternative. En attendant vous avez quartiers libres et bien entendu vous vous occuperez de Jack.

- Sam s'occupera de Jack ! Rectifia Daniel.

- Vous vous en occuperez aussi. J'ai des expériences qui m'attendent toujours !

- Tout le monde s'en occupera mais je ne veux pas non plus que la Base soit s'en dessus dessous !

- Bien, entendu Mon général.

Tout au long du briefing, Jack ne s'était pas manifesté étant trop occupé à s'amuser avec les plaques militaires de Sam et les boutons de sa veste. Il n'avait pas l'air de prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. La salle de briefing était silencieuse et tous les regards étaient tournés vers le petit garçon. Il pouvait être si calme par moment que ça en étonnait plus d'un. Tout le monde reprit vite ses esprits et Sam, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c et Jack décidèrent comme d'un accord de se rendre au mess car l'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien entamée.

Après s'être restaurés, Janet partit vers l'infirmerie pendant que Sam, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire de Sam. Ils décidèrent de faire une partie de carte, jeu des sept familles demandé par Jack, avant que chacun partent à ses activités. La partie ne dura guère longtemps et Daniel partit à ses traductions tandis que Teal'c alla en salle de sport. Sam décida de se mettre à ses expériences avec Jack qui la regardait attentivement.

- Je peux t'aider, Sam ?

- J'ai bien peur que non. C'est assez dangereux pour toi.

- Allez, s'il te plaît ! Supplia Jack.

- Bon d'accord. Succomba t-elle. Si tu veux, tu peux m'amener les tubes à essais qui sont là-bas et on va les remplir avec différentes substances pour que je fasse mon expérience.

- Ouais, super ! Merci. Dit Jack après lui avoir fait une bise.

- Mais tu fais attention, hein ?

- Promis.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils réalisèrent différentes expériences pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack ce qui étonna beaucoup Sam. Il s'appliquait dans tout ce qu'il faisait et était très attentif aux explications que Sam pouvait lui fournir. Elle devrait lui rappeler à l'occasion qu'il adorait vraiment la science enfin si un jour il retrouvait sa taille adulte, ce qui était plutôt mal partit ! Puis dans le silence du laboratoire, un léger bruit se fit entendre, ce n'était autre que le ventre de Jack qui se manifestait.

- Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux aller au mess, j'ai faim ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux y aller. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ou tu te rappelles du chemin ?

- Je m'en rappelle.

- Bien. Tu reviens aussitôt après ici à moins que tu veuilles aller voir Daniel ou Teal'c ?

- Non, je reviens ici. C'est trop bien ce qu'on fait !

- D'accord, alors je t'attends. Allez, file !

Il ne se fit pas prier et se précipita hors du laboratoire pour rejoindre le mess tandis que Sam retourna à ses expériences en attendant son nouvel assistant. Elle sourit intérieurement à cette expression, cet enfant était vraiment atypique mais surtout adorable.

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour faire un tour dans la Base avant que Jack ne revienne.

Lorsque Jack eut fini de prendre son goûter, il repartit en courant vers le laboratoire de Sam. Arrivé à destination, il eut la surprise de ne pas la trouver. Il repartit en direction du mess pour voir si elle ne s'y trouvait pas, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Sam. Il décida d'aller voir Daniel dans son bureau et il entra en trombe dans celui-ci.

- Daniel ? Celui-ci releva la tête de ses traductions afin de voir son qui était son visiteur.

- Ah, salut bonhomme !

- Tu sais où est Sam ?

- Euh non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ne devais pas être avec elle ?

- J'ai été au mess et quand je suis revenu, Sam était plus dans son labo ! Expliqua Jack, triste.

- Elle ne va tarder à revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je veux Sam ! S'énerva t-il.

- On va aller l'attendre dans son labo, d'accord ?

- Non, je veux Sam !

Et sans plus attendre, il sortit du bureau de Daniel, laissant celui-ci déconcerté par la situation. Reprenant ses esprits, Daniel se lança à la poursuite de Jack en espérant le rattraper mais ce dernier filait assez vite et se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de briefing. Il entra sans frapper alors que le Général Hammond était en plein briefing avec une équipe SG.

- George, elle est où Sam ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas bonhomme. Répondit Hammond, déconcerté.

- Je veux Sam ! Répéta t-il, commençant à pleurer.

- Bon le briefing étant pratiquement fini, vous pouvez disposer.

Les membres de SG-4 acquiescèrent, saluèrent le Général et sortirent de la salle de briefing, laissant le Général Hammond avec Jack. Puis Daniel fit son apparition au même moment.

- Sam ?!!!! Pleura Jack.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Docteur Jackson ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Général. Il est arrivé dans mon bureau de la même façon et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retenir qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers vous.

- Je veux Sam !...Sam ??

- Et vous ne savez pas où est le Colonel Carter ? Demanda Hammond, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit Daniel en le suivant. Jack était avec elle et ensuite il est allé au mess et quand il est revenu elle n'était plus à son labo.

- Donc elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Jack mais impossible de le calmer.

- Sam ?? Demanda t-il à nouveau, continuant à pleurer.

- C'est ce que je vois. Soupira Hammond. Bon je vais l'appeler sinon nous n'aurons plus de tympans d'ici ce soir.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Général. Sourit Daniel.

Le Général s'empara du micro et les hauts parleurs se mirent à résonner dans la Base.

_LE COLONEL CARTER EST DEMANDEE DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL … LE COLONEL CARTER EST DEMANDEE DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL._

Aussitôt que l'annonce eut retentit, Sam se précipita dans les couloirs pour atteindre le bureau du Général. Elle ne pouvait pas être deux minutes tranquilles, à croire que la Base ne pouvait décidément pas se passer d'elle. Arrivée dans le couloir qui la menait au bureau du Général, elle entendit des cris provenant de celui-ci. Elle accéléra encore le pas pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer et surtout que lui voulait le Général. Elle entra donc dans le bureau dont la porte de celui-ci n'était pas fermée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire mot, qu'une petite tornade se jeta dans ses bras.

- Mon Général, que se passe t-il ?

- Demandez lui Colonel. Sourit Hammond malgré lui à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Que se passe t-il Jack ?

- Je t'ai cherché partout et je t'ai pas trouvé. Répondit Jack en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Sam.

- Il fallait m'attendre dans mon labo. Dit doucement Sam.

- Je croyais que t'allais pas revenir.

- Mais si mon cœur.

- Mais où étiez vous passée, apparemment il vous a chercher dans pas mal de coin ?

- Je peux sortir de mon labo sans que j'ai besoin de vous le dire quand même !

- Oui mais dites le à Jack, au moins mes nerfs et mes tympans resterons intacts.

- Je ne vais pas non plus lui dire de me rejoindre ou d'aller avec moi lorsque je vais aux toilettes, Daniel !

- C'est sûr mais vous mettez du temps pour y aller quand même ?! La taquina Daniel.

- Daniel ! Les toilettes sont à l'opposé de mon labo !

- Mouais c'est vrai.

- Colonel ne vous absentez plus trop longtemps surtout pour le bien de cette Base.

- Bien Mon Général.

- Ah, tant que vous êtes là, les Tok'ra ont été prévenu et Jacob devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Bien Mon Général. Et en ce qui concerne les Asgards ?

- Nous leur avons envoyé un message mais nous n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelle.

L'alerte d'une arrivée par la porte des étoiles se fit entendre dans toute la Base.

- Ce doit être Jacob. Allons y. Annonça le Général.

Sam, avec Jack dans les bras, Daniel et le Général Hammond descendirent les escaliers qui les menaient à la salle de contrôle.

- Avons-nous un code d'identification, Sergent ?

- C'est les Tok'ra Mon Général. Finit-il par dire après quelques minutes.

- Ouvrez l'iris.

- A vos ordres.

Sam et Daniel descendirent les quelques marches afin de rejoindre la porte des étoiles pour accueillir leur visiteur. Le Général Hammond les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

La flaque bleutée se forma et Jacob en sortit juste après. Il descendit la rampe d'embarquement pour les rejoindre. Il se dirigea vers Sam et l'embrassa mais quelque peu surpris par l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Papa.

- Bonjour Sam. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci et toi ?

- Ça va, c'est assez calme en ce moment. Bonjour George, Daniel.

- Bonjour Jacob.

- Bonjour Jacob. Merci d'être venu si vite.

- Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'activité chez les Goa'uld donc c'est relativement calme dans le camp des Tok'ra. En quoi puis je vous aider ?

- Viens, nous allons en parler en salle de briefing.

Tout le monde prit la direction de la salle de briefing. Jacob et le Général Hammond étaient en tête.

- Au fait George, où est Jack ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait prit la direction de la Base.

- C'est exact et Jack, en ce moment, a quelques problèmes d'où mon retour à la Base et aussi de ta venue.

- Et je peux savoir qui est l'enfant que tient ma fille ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de briefing où chacun pris place autour de la table. Pendant ce lapse de temps, Teal'c avait rejoint la salle de briefing.

- Alors en quoi puis je vous aider ?

- Je crois qu'il est d'abord utile de faire les présentations. Colonel à vous l'honneur.

- Papa voici Jack O'Neill. Annonça Sam, Jack étant sur ses genoux. Jack voici Jacob, mon père.

- Bonjour. Salua timidement Jack.

- Salut ! Ça va mon garçon ?

- Oui.

- Et vous savez comment ceci est arrivé ?

- Nous avons visité P2X987 et sur cette planète Jack s'est fait piquer par un animal ressemblant à un scorpion. Nous avons dû revenir plus tôt que prévu puisque Sam c'est évanouie. Expliqua Daniel.

- Comment ça évanouie ? S'inquiéta Jacob.

- Rien de bien grave. C'était juste dû à la chaleur et à la fatigue.

- Donc nous sommes revenus à la Base et le soir Jack a dû s'endormir à l'infirmerie à côté de Sam. Le lendemain Sam a retrouvé un petit garçon à côté d'elle. Le Docteur Fraiser a fait des analyses et c'est bien Jack que vous avez devant vous.

- On suppose que la piqûre du scorpion enfin ce qui y ressemble, est à l'origine de l'état du Général O'Neill mais nous n'avons pas trouver de substance quelconque dans son organisme.

- Est ce que tu as déjà vu ça chez les Tok'ra ? Demanda Hammond.

- Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous aider. Je n'ai jamais vu ça y compris Selmac mais je peux retourner à la base Tok'ra pour essayer d'en savoir plus mais je doute d'en apprendre plus.

- Merci quand même Jacob.

Tous se levèrent et sortirent de la salle de briefing afin de rejoindre la salle d'embarquement.

- Comment ça se passe avec Jack ?

- Ne m'en parlez pas, c'est une vraie terreur !

- Pourtant il est très calme là.

- O'Neill est un garçon très turbulent mais dès que le Colonel Carter est avec lui, il devient très calme.

- Ah oui ?

- Le bureau du Docteur Jackson a été dévasté et les tympans de certains membres de la Base ont quelque peu souffert.

- A ce point ?

- Oh oui et tout ça parce que Sam n'était pas avec lui.

- A y réfléchir, ça ne me surprend pas tellement !

- Tu n'es pas le seul.

Ils étaient maintenant devant la Porte des Etoiles.

- Je reviendrais demain avec, je l'espère, des informations.

- Nous le souhaitons aussi. Au revoir Jacob.

- Au revoir George, Daniel, Teal'c. A demain Sam. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Au revoir Papa.

- Au revoir bonhomme et soit sage ! Dit-il à Jack qui était dans les bras de Sam.

- Salut ! Fit Jack d'un signe de la main.

Jacob disparut dans la falque bleutée sous le regard du Général et des membres de SG-1. Quant à Jack, il trouvait cela très amusant, n'ayant aucunement peur du bruit que pouvait faire la Porte. Chacun repartit à ses activités tandis que Jack et Sam se dirigèrent vers le labo de celle-ci. Arrivés dans celui-ci, Sam déposa Jack au sol. Elle rangea ses affaires pour mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau alors que Jack attendait bien sagement sur une chaise que Sam ait finit.

- Sam ?

- Oui Jack ?

- Ta bientôt fini ?

- Oui je viens de finir et on va pouvoir jouer. Ça te dit ?

- Oh oui. Alors on joue à quoi ? Demanda t-il en sautant de sa chaise.

- Dessin et peinture ? Dit-elle après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

Oh oui super, on va pouvoir faire plein de dessins et aussi s'amuser avec la peinture ! Sourit Jack d'un air mutin.

- Du moment que tu ne me peinturlures pas !

Après que Sam ait été cherché tout ce qui leur fallait, ils commencèrent à dessiner et bien entendu au moment de la peinture, Jack ne respecta aucunement l'avertissement de Sam. Tous deux étaient recouvert de peinture et Jack s'amusait de la situation avec des fous rires permanents. Sam devait aussi reconnaître qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup et qui plus est avec son supérieur ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se retrouverait dans cette situation, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Oh non pas du tout même, elle l'aurait sûrement prit pour un aliéné. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là lorsqu'elle reçu un monumental soufflet de peinture en plein visage. Sur ce coup si, Jack ne l'avait pas raté !

Ils continuèrent leur activité jusqu'en fin d'après midi, puis devant rejoindre Janet, Daniel et Teal'c pour le dîner, Sam décida qu'un passage sous la douche s'imposait avant de les retrouver. Après une longue douche pour chacun des deux, ils partirent vers le mess où se trouvait déjà SG-1 ainsi que Janet. Sam et Jack s'installèrent à leur table.

- Alors comment s'est passé votre après midi ?

- Ça c'est bien passé. Après que mon père soit partit, j'ai fait un peu de rangement et ensuite nous avons fait de la peinture.

- J'ai fait plein de dessins, j'ai même dessiné Sam ! Dit fièrement Jack.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Sourit Daniel.

- Et après on s'est amusé avec la peinture !

- Tu en es sorti indemne ? Demanda Janet.

- Oh non, à la fin j'étais couverte de peinture des pieds à la tête et Jack n'était pas mieux.

- C'était rigolo ! Ria Jack.

- Rigolo, c'est vite dit ! répondit Sam en faisant la moue.

- Avouez que ça ne vous a pas déplu ?

- Bon c'est vrai, ça m'a changé les idées. Mais je ne pense pas que les soldats, qui sont en train de nettoyer mon labo, soient d'accord avec le mot rigolo ! Expliqua Sam en souriant.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, ponctué surtout du récit de Jack racontant son après-midi. Il s'habituait de plus en plus à Janet, Daniel et Teal'c permettant ainsi à Sam de respirer un peu. Après le dîner fini, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où devait dormir Jack mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de celui-ci.

- Venez, on va faire un tour ! S'exclama Jack.

- Jack, il est l'heure que tu ailles dormir.

- Mais juste un petit tour.

- Jack… Soupira Sam

- Allez s'il te plaît !

- On fait un détour pour aller à l'infirmerie et comme ça tu auras eu sa promenade de couloir ! Concéda Daniel.

Et sans attendre la réponse d'une autre personne, Jack lâcha la main de Sam et se mit derrière pour la pousser à avancer.

- Jack ! Fit Sam faussement exaspérée.

- Même petit, il sait y faire et en plus il sait où placer ses mains ! Remarqua Daniel.

En effet Jack avait posé ses mains sur les fesses de Sam pour la pousser. Les dires de Daniel furent suivis d'un fou rire collectif de Daniel, Janet ainsi que Sam qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Quant à Teal'c il esquissa un début de sourire restant fidèle à lui-même.

Le tour dans la Base ravie Jack mais son expression changea immédiatement lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Sam et Janet échangèrent un sourire entendu, Daniel et Teal'c ayant rejoint leurs quartiers au cours de la balade.

- Je vais dormir tout seul ? Demanda t-il, arrivé devant son lit.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura toujours un infirmier ou moi pas très loin. Et puis tu es un grand garçon.

- Alors, tu ne dors pas ici, Sam ?

- Je vais dormir dans mes quartiers et il n'y a pas de place pour moi ici, donc je ne peux pas y dormir.

- Mais il y a un lit de vide là !

- Oui mais il est réservé aux malades. Expliqua Janet.

- Mais là, y a personne !

- Il pourrait arriver quelqu'un dans la nuit.

- Alors je veux dormir avec Sam.

- Tu sais Jack, tu seras beaucoup mieux ici, tu auras un lit pour toi tout seul et puis dès ton réveil, on se verra. Fit Sam, se mettant à la hauteur de Jack.

- Je veux quand dormir avec toi. S'il te plaît. Implora t-il dans yeux.

Sam leva la tête pour avoir l'avis de Janet qui haussa les épaules, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient.

- Bon d'accord. Abdiqua Sam.

- Super ! S'exclama t-il en sautant à son cou. Merci Sam. Fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Leçon numéro une : Comment faire craquer le Colonel Samantha Carter.

- Janet ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Gronda t-elle, en se relevant avec Jack dans ses bras.

- Allez oust dehors ! Et bonne nuit ! Ah au fait Sam, j'ai réussi à trouver un pyjama pour Jack. Et tu me le ramènes demain matin pour que je lui fasse de nouveaux examens.

- D'accord, bonne nuit Janet.

Sam et Jack partirent rejoindre les quartiers de cette dernière. Arrivés, Jack mit aussitôt son pyjama et se faufila sous les couvertures pendant que Sam alla, elle aussi se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam rejoignit son lit et aussitôt allongée, Jack se nicha contre elle. Sam repensa à cette journée qui venait de s'écouler, riche en rebondissements depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était attachée à ce petit être qui était maintenant couché contre elle, oubliant pour une après-midi toutes ces expériences et autres artefacts à étudier. Mais rien qu'en une journée son Général lui manquait, ses visites dans son laboratoire, son sourire, son humour… Arrg elle devenait de plus en plus pathétique et la fatigue accumulée depuis des jours n'arrangeait rien…mais alors rien du tout ! Pff elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était complètement exténuée et n'avait pas demandé son reste pour aller dormir même si Jack avait été une excuse ! Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer depuis les évènements de ce matin mais elle était contente de ne pas avoir passée une journée de plus à l'infirmerie…d'accord elle était épuisée mais pas au point d'être clouée dans un lit ! Et comme pour la contredire, ses paupières se fermèrent et c'est sur ces dernières réflexions qu'elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, Jack commença à se réveiller alors que Sam dormait encore profondément, toujours dans la même position que la veille au soir. Jack, étant totalement éveillé, entreprit de réveiller Sam. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts vagabonder dans le cou de celle-ci, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire émerger. Jack se glissa sur Sam alors que cette dernière ouvrait péniblement les yeux pour tomber immédiatement dans des yeux chocolat.

- Salut Sam ! Fit Jack en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ? Demanda Sam, encore ensommeillée.

- Super bien !

- C'est ce que je vois.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Sam sentit des petites mains la chatouiller.

- Jack, tu fais quoi là ?

- Moi ? Rien. Répondit-il innocemment.

- Jack ! Arrête ! Supplia Sam tout en riant.

- Nan !

- Tu vas voir petit garnement. Fit Sam en renversant la situation.

- Oh nan !… Au secours !… Sam ! Ria Jack.

Sans suivit une partie de rigolade entre Sam et Jack qui dura quelques minutes avant que ceux-ci tombent sur le lit, tous deux épuisés dès le matin. Ils se préparèrent et se dirigèrent vers le mess afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ceci fait, ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie comme Janet l'avait demandé à Sam. Arrivés, Sam aperçu Janet au fond de l'infirmerie, celle-ci les ayant vue, se dirigea vers eux.

- Bonjour Janet.

- Salut Sam, Jack.

- Salut.

- La nuit s'est bien passée ?

- Il n'y a eu aucun problème et Jack va apparemment bien.

- Je vais lui faire quelques examens pour le confirmer.

- D'accord. Je repasserais quand ce sera fini.

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

- Ça ne durera pas longtemps et je ne serais pas loin.

- S'il te plaît Sam. Implora t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Bon très bien.

- Tu viens avec moi Jack. Tu verras, ça ne sera pas long.

Sam et Janet discutèrent toute la durée des examens de Jack. Janet partit pendant un bon moment chercher les résultats de ses analyses.

- Alors ?

- Tout à l'air normal, il n'y a rien de changé par rapport à hier.

- C'est déjà ça, espérons que les Tok'ra aient déjà rencontré ce phénomène.

- Alors, je vais bien ? Demanda Jack, assis sur le lit.

- Tu vas très bien. Tu es en pleine forme.

- Super ! Comme ça, on pourra encore faire pleins de choses aujourd'hui. Hein Sam ?

- On verra ça.

- Allez Sam, amuse toi. Pour une fois que tu en as l'occasion.

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux t'amuser avec ton Général.

Sam ne put répondre car l'alarme de la Base se fit entendre.

- C'est peut être mon père. Tu viens Jack, on va aller voir en salle d'embarquement.

- D'accord.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure Janet. Je pense que tu nous retrouveras en salle de briefing.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement où se trouvaient déjà le Général Hammond ainsi que Daniel et Teal'c.

- Ce doit être votre père Colonel.

- Bien mon Général.

Jacob sortit effectivement de la flaque bleutée puis se dirigea vers les personnes qui l'accueillait.

- Bonjour George, Teal'c, Daniel.

- Bienvenue Jacob.

- Salut Sam. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Papa. Bien merci et toi ?

- Moi ça va mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Allons en salle de briefing pour en discuter.

Tous se rendirent en salle de briefing où se trouvait déjà Janet qui avait été appelé peu de temps avant. Jack, assis sur Sam, ne se préoccupait aucunement de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Sam lui avait donné une feuille sur laquelle celui-ci pouvait dessiner sans déranger la moindre personne.

- Alors Jacob, as-tu des informations sur ce qui est arrivé à Jack ?

- Malheureusement non. Les Tok'ra n'ont jamais rencontré ce phénomène et même si je ne suis plus en très bons termes avec eux, je pense qu'ils m'ont dit la vérité. J'ai aussi cherché du côté des archives mais aucun document ne fait référence à ce genre de transformation. Je suis désolé mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancés.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé à propos d'un animal ressemblant à un scorpion ?

- Non Sam, je suis désolé.

- Merci quand même Jacob. Il faut maintenant espérer que les Asgards nous viennent en aide.

- Je l'espère aussi. Et comment ça se passe avec Jack ?

- Assez bien enfin du moment qu'il est avec Sam mais il commence à nous faire un peu plus confiance.

- Et il est en parfaite santé. Les résultats des examens de ce matin sont tout à fait normaux. Il n'y a aucune substance ou corps étranger dans son organisme. Intervint Janet.

- C'est déjà une bonne ch…

Les dernières paroles de Jacob moururent dans sa gorge quand, dans un coin de la salle, un rayon téléporteur Asgard fit apparaître Thor.

- Salutations à tous.

- Bonjour Thor. Nous sommes ravis de vous voir.

- J'ai reçu votre signal. Que puis-je faire pour vous Général Hammond ?

- Nous avons un problème avec le Général O'Neill. Le petit garçon que vous voyez là, se trouve être Jack.

- Tu as vu, il est tout nu le bonhomme ! Fit Jack à Sam.

- Jack, je te présente Thor. Thor, voici Jack.

- Bonjour O'Neill.

- Salut. Il parle bizarre et en plus il est tout nu. Chuchota-il à Sam.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un ami et il est très gentil. Avez-vous déjà vu ce phénomène ?

- Je connais un phénomène similaire à celui-ci mais il me faudrait de plus amples informations pour en avoir la confirmation.

- Il y a deux jours, nous avons visité P2X987 qui est une planète totalement déserte. Nous sommes revenus à la Base le jour même mais le lendemain, Jack avait rajeuni.

- Sur cette planète, O'Neill s'est fait piquer par un animal. Précisa Teal'c.

- Et nous supposons que c'est cette piqûre qui est à l'origine de l'état du Général. Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune substance ou corps étrangers dans son organisme.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit du même phénomène que nous connaissons. Pour en être sûr, il faut que je téléporte O'Neill dans mon vaisseau afin que je procède à certains examens.

- Bien mais emmenez le Colonel Carter avec vous. Jack se sentira plus en sécurité.

A nouveau, le rayon téléporteur Asgard fit disparaître Jack, Sam ainsi que Thor. Dans la salle de briefing, le silence régnait. Tout le monde étant plongé dans ses pensées, espérant que Thor puisse leur apporter des éléments de réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thor, Sam et Jack firent leur apparition dans la salle.

- Il s'agit bien du même phénomène. O'Neill a eu une piqûre d'un animal appelé Skorpios.

- Attendez, ça me dit quelque chose Skorpios, Skorpios. Mais oui bien sûr, c'est du grec et qui signifie Scorpion. C'est effectivement cet animal qui a piqué Jack.

- Vous avez raison Docteur Jackson. Cet hermaphrodite vit sur deux planètes, celle que vous avez visitée et une autre qui est sous notre protection. Les habitants de cette planète ont reçu un vaccin que nous avons réussi à mettre au point pour qu'ils ne subissent plus les effets des piqûres du Skorpios. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour O'Neill, le vaccin étant inefficace lorsque la transformation s'est déjà produite mais il n'y a aucun danger concernant la santé d'O'Neill. Cependant la transformation n'est que temporaire, O'Neill devrait reprendre son apparence dans deux jours puisque le processus dure approximativement quatre jours.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai trouvé aucune substance dans son organisme ? Si cet animal ressemble au scorpion j'aurais dû le voir.

- La substance qu'injecte le skorpios atteint en quelques secondes l'exocytose au niveau des neurones mais contrairement au scorpion cette substance n'est pas un venin, ne provoquant aucune paralysie des muscles. Vous n'avez donc pas pu la repérer dans l'organisme d'O'Neill.

- C'est extraordinaire, cette substance agissant de la même façon que le venin mais ne produisant en aucun les même effets.

- Je dois vous prévenir qu'O'Neill subira une nouvelle transformation. Il passera par une autre étape de sa vie.

- Vous savez laquelle ?

- Je ne pas le savoir Colonel Carter. La transformation varie en fonction de chaque individu.

- Lorsque Jack aura retrouvé son apparence, est-ce qu'il se souviendra de ce qu'il a vécut ? Questionna Daniel.

- O'Neill se souviendra de tout ce qu'il a vécut durant sa transformation.

- Nous vous remercions Thor pour nous avoir apporté votre aide.

- Ce fut un plaisir Général Hammond.

Thor disparut dans un halo de lumière alors que dans la salle de briefing le silence régnait.

- Bien puisque tout semble résolut, SG1 vous êtes en repos forcé jusqu'à ce que Jack est reprit forme adulte. Teal'c vous pouvez aller sur Dakara si vous le voulez.

- Merci Général Hammond. J'aimerais en effet aller sur Dakara pour règles les derniers problèmes. Je prendrais des nouvelles d'O'Neill chaque jour.

- Bien entendu Teal'c. Quant à vous, Colonel et Docteur Jackson, vous serez en charge de Jack.

- Bien Mon Général. Serait il possible de sortir de la Base car je ne pense pas que se soit le lieu idéal pour un enfant ?

- Docteur Fraiser ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Mon Général. Même s'il ne se plaint pas de cet environnement, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour lui de sortir un peu.

- Permission accordée Colonel. Jacob, je suppose que tu dois repartir ?

- En effet mais je repasserais demain pour voir l'évolution de la transformation de Jack.

- Entendu.

Tous sortir de la salle de briefing et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement afin de raccompagner Jacob ainsi que Teal'c qui partait juste après ce dernier. Une fois partis, Sam et Jack se dirigèrent vers le labo de cette dernière alors que Daniel allait étudier un nouvel artefact.

Sam mettait de l'ordre dans son laboratoire, la bataille de peinture ayant laissé quelques traces sur des dossiers ainsi que sur bons nombres d'objets.

- Sam ?

- Qui y a-t-il Jack ?

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il, s'impatientant.

- Euh je ne sais pas trop, tu voudrais faire quoi ?

- On refait de la peinture ?

- Je crois que l'on va faire autre chose. Ça te dirait de faire une expérience ? Demanda t-elle après avoir réfléchit.

- Quoi comme expérience ?

- Surprise. Tu verras.

- D'accord. Et pis j'adore les surprises !

Sam se mit la recherche de tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour réaliser cette expérience. Elle mit différentes substances dans des béchers et Jack fit ensuite des mélanges avec celles-ci.

- Waw c'est bleu ! S'extasia Jack. Oh et puis celui là, il devient rouge. C'est trop super Sam.

Jack s'émerveillait à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mélange et qu'une nouvelle couleur apparaissait. Cette activité dura une bonne heure avant que Sam s'aperçoive de l'heure avancée qu'il était déjà.

- Jack, on va bientôt arrêter.

- Pas déjà ?! Dit-il déçu.

- Il va être l'heure d'aller manger et puis si tu veux qu'on aille à la surface il ne faut pas trop traîner.

- C'est vrai, on va aller dehors ? Demanda Jack, ayant aussitôt retrouvé le sourire.

- Oui si tu en as envie bien sûr ?

- Oh oui ! C'est super !

- Bien. On va chercher Daniel ?

- D'accord et il viendra aussi avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu lui demanderas s'il veut venir.

Jack acquiesça de la tête avant de se faufiler dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau de Daniel. Après que Sam eut rejoint Jack et Daniel, ils partirent tous les trois en direction du mess. Arrivés, ils s'installèrent à une table après avoir pris de quoi manger.

- Comment s'est passée votre fin de matinée ?

- Plutôt bien, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a fait des expériences ! Répondit Jack avant que Sam n'en ai eu le temps.

- Oh, des expériences ? Demanda t-il, surpris.

- Ouais, on a mélangé des produits et ça faisait tout plein de couleurs et on a même fait de la fumée !

- Je vois que ça t'a plu. Sourit Daniel devant l'enthousiasme de Jack. Jack aimant les sciences, pensez moi à lui remémorer cet instant !

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Daniel ?

- Oui Jack ?

- Tu viens avec nous cet après midi ?

- Que faites vous ?

- On va aller à la surface. Répondit Sam.

- Alors ? Dis oui s'il te plait !

- C'est d'accord bonhomme. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment. Et vous avez prévu quoi ?

- Eh bien j'avais pensé que l'on pourrait aller à la piscine.

- C'est vrai on va à la scipine ? Super !

- Tu sais nager Jack ?

- Oui, mon papa il m'a appris.

- Et vous Daniel ?

- Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas été à la piscine mais je me débrouille. Enfin on va dire que j'arrive à flotter, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose pour moi.

- D'accord. Ria Sam. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de bonne humeur, je ne vous laisserai pas vous noyer !

- Vous êtes trop gentille Sam ! Fit Daniel, ironique.

- Je sais, je sais. Fit-elle, faussement blasée. On se retrouve à la surface dans une heure ?

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Sam et Jack prirent la direction des quartiers de cette dernière afin de se préparer et de prendre les affaires dont ils avaient besoin tandis que Daniel faisait de même du son côté. Quand Jack et Sam eurent fini, ils allèrent voir le Général Hammond pour le prévenir de leur sortie. Ceci fait, ils se dirigèrent vers la surface afin de rejoindre Daniel qui s'y trouvait déjà.

**Parking de la Base :**

Daniel attendait, adossé à la voiture de Sam.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Fit Daniel en souriant, regardant sa montre.

- Ah ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Je m'en serais douté !

- Hey, c'est pas ma faute !

- Qui est ce qui a fait le fou dans mes quartiers ?

- J'sais pas. Répondit innocemment Jack.

- Ce ne serait pas toi par hasard ? Demanda Daniel.

- Hum nan.

- Je crois que si.

- Non.

- Ça peut durer longtemps, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Constata Sam.

- Oui en effet.

- On va où alors ?

- Eh bien, on va à la piscine mais on peut aller faire un tour avant. Il y a un parc juste à côté de la piscine.

- Super.

- Allez en route bonhomme. Fit Daniel en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Arrivés au parc, ils se promenèrent un moment dans celui-ci puis Daniel et Sam s'assirent sur un banc pendant que Jack s'amusait sur les différents jeux qui se trouvait devant eux.

- Vous vous en sortez avec Jack ? Il n'est pas trop turbulent ?

- Il est calme la plupart du temps et c'est un petit garçon attachant.

- Il suffit qu'il ait confiance en une personne pour qu'il soit calme. Ça ne me surprend pas temps que ça, en fait.

- Ah oui ?

- Le Jack que l'on connaît, ne fait pas facilement confiance à quelqu'un et puis il y a toutes sortes de petites mimiques qu'il a gardé.

- C'est vrai et on voit une partie de lui que l'on ne connaît pas vraiment. Il est souriant, joyeux, émerveillé.

- Le temps est passé par là. Ce côté un peu léger, il l'a perdu il y a bien longtemps.

- Comme nous tous je suppose.

- Possible mais vous l'avez retrouvé ces derniers jours.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

- Eh bien vous n'avez pratiquement pas fait d'expérience pendant ces deux jours. Vous vous êtes amusée, vous avez oublié, en quelque sorte, vos préoccupations.

- Peut être.

- C'est même sûr. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Daniel Jackson…Oui…d'accord…Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Un problème à La Base ?

- Non, SG-3 vient de rentrer de mission et ils ont ramené un artefact intéressant d'après le Colonel Reynolds. Il faut que je retourne à La Base pour l'étudier.

- D'accord.

- Désolé de vous abandonner. J'échappe à la piscine et à la noyade par la même occasion. Sourit-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Daniel, vous n'y échapperez pas. Je trouverai un moyen de vous y emmener.

- Merci Sam, c'est trop gentil. Fit Daniel, ironique. Allez, j'y vais, amusez vous bien.

- Vous aussi Daniel.

Daniel partit, Sam alla voir Jack, ce dernier étant en haut d'un toboggan.

- Tu viens, Jack ?

- J'arrive. Il est où Daniel ? Demanda t-il après être descendu.

- Il a dû repartir à la Base.

- Oh ! Alors on est tous les deux ?!

- Exact.

- Super, j'aime bien être tout seul avec toi. Alors on va à la scipine ?

- Oui on y va, tu es si pressé que ça ?

Jack ne répondit pas mais prit la main de Sam et l'entraîna en direction de la piscine.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à la piscine, s'amusant la plupart du temps. Sam ne se rappelait plus s'être autant amusée depuis qu'elle avait intégré le projet Stargate et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle adorait ça, ne pas se prendre au sérieux, oublier les soucis de la Base et surtout prendre du bon temps. Quant à Jack, il était heureux de passer cette après-midi avec Sam, s'amusant énormément. Sam était un peu étonnée de voir un enfant si heureux et surtout très démonstratif côté affection. Ce que l'adulte n'avait plus malheureusement mais elle était convaincue qu'il pouvait retrouver ce côté léger de sa personnalité, elle-même l'avait bien recouvré en sa compagnie…enfin en la compagnie du Jack enfant.

Jack commençant à être fatigué, ils décidèrent de sortir de l'eau. Après être sortis de la piscine, ils se promenèrent quelques temps dans le parc avec un Jack engloutissant avec appétit les churros que Sam lui avait acheté après qu'il l'est bien entendu supplié. Puis, la nuit commençant à tomber, ils reprirent la direction de la Base. Aussitôt arrivés au niveau des quartiers, Jack se précipita dans ceux de Sam, se mit en pyjama et se glissa immédiatement dans le lit étant exténué par la journée qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Jack ? Appela Sam en entrant dans ses quartiers. Tu es fatigué à ce que je vois ? Constata t-elle en le voyant déjà dans son lit.

- Moui. Fit Jack en baillant.

- Tu as quand même passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, c'était super.

- Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Bonne nuit Jack. Lui souhaita t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Merci. Bonne nuit Sam.

Sam se rendit à l'infirmerie afin de trouver Janet, n'ayant pas envie d'aller se coucher tout de suite et ne voulant pas commencer une expérience dans son labo. Elles discutèrent quelques heures ensemble, puis Sam, ressentant la fatigue de cette longue journée, retourna dans ses quartiers et après s'être changé, se faufila sous les draps, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Jack.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Nad126: Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Contente que cela te plaise ;)

Voici la suite

Bonne lecture!

--------------

Le lendemain, Sam dormait encore profondément alors que Jack venait de se réveiller. Il regarda tout autour de lui, essayant de se restituer les différents éléments qui l'avaient amené dans cette chambre. Son regard se posa sur le corps à côté de lui et son visage s'éclaira d'un fin sourire. Jack se tourna vers ce corps endormi, il s'aperçut ensuite de la tenue ou plutôt non tenue dans laquelle il était et soudain son sourire se fit plus malicieux. Il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le dos de sa partenaire, d'après ce qu'il en avait déduit, qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Sam commençait petit à petit à émerger, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, à vrai dire les deux nuits qu'elle venait de passer avaient été très réparatrices et elle dut reconnaître que Janet n'avait pas complètement tort sur son état de fatigue.

Sam sourit dans sa demie conscience en sentant de douces caresses sur le haut de son dos…Rraa elle allait encore se réveiller au mauvais moment, où son rêve devenait justement intéressant. Mais quand elle sentit des lèvres remplacer cette main, elle réalisa que cette sensation était bien trop réelle pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et ouvrir rapidement les yeux en se retournant pour voir qui était à l'origine de ces caresses. Sam bondit hors du lit en voyant Jack près d'elle alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait se passer devant l'air horrifié qu'affichait la jeune femme.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? Et puis quel âge as-tu ? Demanda froidement Sam.

- Euh j'ai dix sept ans. Réussit-il à dire, désorienté. Et je croyais que…tous les deux on avait…passé la nuit ensemble…enfin vu ma tenue.

- J'arrive pas y croire. Murmura Sam en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Dix sept ans ? Et tu croyais qu'on avait… ? Fit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Bah oui. Je me souviens pratiquement de rien. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Et puis quand je t'ai vu Sam, je…

- Comment connais tu mon prénom ? L'interrogea t-elle, le coupant. Et à ce que je sache je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer ! Alors ça sera Colonel pour toi !

- D'ac…D'accord.

- Alors ? Devant l'incompréhension de Jack, elle poursuivit. Comment sais tu mon prénom ?

- Je…je ne sais pas. Je m'en souviens juste. J'ai comme des flashs de vous et d'autres personnes.

- Bon, va prendre une douche et je te ramène des affaires pendant ce temps. Fit Sam, se calmant.

- Bien Colonel.

Jack alla directement à la salle de bain tandis que Sam mettait son uniforme. Puis elle sortit pour rejoindre les vestiaires communs où elle put prendre une douche. Ceci fait elle prit la direction des quartiers de Daniel afin qu'il lui prête quelques vêtements pour Jack. Daniel voulut en savoir plus mais Sam, encore trop énervée, coupa court à son interrogatoire matinal. Tout en se dirigeant vers ses propres quartiers, elle repensa à son…brusque réveil. Mais pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça ? Pourquoi s'emporter de cette façon ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui croyait bien faire...Rraa il fallait que son autre phase soit celle de l'adolescence, il n'aurait pas pu être plus âgé au moins elle aurait eu à faire à son supérieur mais là elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression de l'avoir devant elle. Pff pourvu que sa phase adolescence ne soit pas trop….explosive, rebelle. D'ailleurs c'était un adolescent très mûr physiquement pour son âge et il devait assurément plaire à la gente féminine. A cette constatation, Sam fit une légère grimace. Evidement c'était de son supérieur dont elle parlait et cette constatation était encore d'actualité, le Général était très apprécié des femmes de la Base. Elle était maintenant devant ses quartiers, elle prit une grande inspiration pour éviter de s'emporter à nouveau et entra.

- Jack ? Appela Sam.

- Je suis dans la salle de bain Colonel.

- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements.

Jack entrouvrit la porte et prit les vêtements que lui tendait Sam. Il se dépêcha de se vêtir et sortit quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit Sam qui l'attendait assise sur son lit. A sa vue, celle-ci se leva et se dirigea hors de ses quartiers, Jack la suivant.

- Colonel ? Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Brisant enfin le silence qui régnait entre eux.

- Oui vas-y.

- Où est ce qu'on est ?

- Dans une Base militaire mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. Là je t'emmène à l'infirmerie et après tu en sauras peut être un peu plus.

- D'accord Colonel. Euh je suis vraiment obliger d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui c'est obligatoire. Et tu peux m'appeler Sam. Elle chercha ses mots puis finir par dire. Ce matin, j'ai été surprise et j'ai réagit un peu durement. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Je comprends et je ne vous en veux pas. Est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ? Demanda malicieusement Jack.

- D'accord. Sourit Sam.

Jack faisait confiance en cette femme qu'il n'avait absolument jamais vue auparavant mais intérieurement il lui semblait qu'il la connaissait bien…même très bien. En plus de cela, cette femme avait un charme fou…bon il est vrai qu'elle avait le double de son âge mais qui sait…mouais là il se faisait un peu trop d'espoir. Mais il était satisfait que le malaise entre eux n'existe plus car il ne l'aurait pas supporté longtemps et puis ça lui permettrait de connaître davantage Sam. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

A peine, furent ils entrés que Janet se dirigeait vers eux mais lorsque celle-ci vu clairement de qui il s'agissait, elle s'arrêta net dans sa progression.

- Jack voici le Docteur Fraiser. Présenta Sam en souriant devant l'air effaré de Janet.

- Salut ! Fit Jack mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour. Je vais t'examiner et te faire passer quelques examens. Attends moi ici, je reviens avec ce qu'il faut. Sam, tu peux m'accompagner s'il te plaît.

Sam acquiesça et prit la même direction que Janet. Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce contiguë à l'infirmerie où était entreposé tout le matériel médical.

- Je vois que l'autre étape de sa transformation est l'adolescence, c'est arrivé quand le changement physiologique du Général ?

- C'est arrivé cette nuit mais je ne sais pas le moment précis. Hier, il s'est couché dans mon lit et ce matin je me suis réveillé avec cet adolescent à mes côtés. Et ce n'est absolument pas amusant Janet ! Réprimanda Sam devant le sourire de Janet.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Se défendit Janet. Est-ce qu'il se souvient de quelque chose ?

- Eh bien, il m'a dit qu'il avait des sortes de flashs. Et il s'est souvenu de mon prénom.

- Je vais voir ça avec lui et voir s'il n'y a rien d'anormal dans son organisme.

- En attendant, je vais aller prévenir le Général. Je pense que Daniel va bientôt arriver puisque je lui ai vaguement dit ce qu'il se passait en allant chercher des habits pour Jack.

- Alors tu avais le Général nu dans ton lit ? J'aurais aimé voir ça ! Ria Janet.

- Ça va Janet. Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Et puis ce n'était pas le Général mais un simple ado.

- Mais oui mais oui, je te crois.

- Tu es impossible !

- Au fait comment est notre Général en ado ?

- Eh bien pour l'instant, il est plutôt calme à part ce matin où…

- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna t-elle, curieuse.

- Ce matin quand il s'est réveillé, il n'avait évidemment rien sur lui et il a crut que nous deux…enfin tu vois. Expliqua Sam, gênée.

- Oh oui je vois parfaitement. Eh bien ça promet, les ados et les hormones ! Ria Janet.

- Janet ! Va plutôt t'occuper de ton patient ! Fit Sam quelque peu irritée mais ne pouvant cacher son sourire.

- A vos ordres Colonel !

Sam et Janet, riant toujours, revinrent à l'infirmerie où les attendait Jack.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes pendant ce temps Janet va s'occuper de toi.

- Mouais.

- Je suis sûre que tu survivras.

- Moi j'en suis moins sûr. Fit Jack faisant la moue.

Sam sortit de l'infirmerie afin de rejoindre le bureau du Général Hammond. Elle le prévint du changement de la situation du Général O'Neill, lui expliquant brièvement comment ce changement s'était opéré. Il décida d'aller voir Jack à l'infirmerie et par la même occasion d'avoir les résultats des examens que Janet aurait fait.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où se trouvait Daniel qui s'y était rendu après les brèves explications de Sam.

- Docteur Fraiser, Docteur Jackson. Salua Hammond.

- Mon Général.

- Bonjour.

- Jack, voici le Général Hammond.

- Bonjour Général.

- Bonjour Jack. Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Hammond à Janet.

- Il va bien Mon Général. J'attends encore les résultats de sa prise de sang mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal en l'auscultant. Et il a quelques souvenirs concernant les derniers jours sous forme de flashs. Mais ce n'est que des petits détails comme des prénoms ou visages.

- Bien. Dès que vous aurez les résultats, transmettez les moi s'il vous plaît.

- Bien Mon Général.

- Euh Général ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Jack ?

- J'aimerais savoir ce que je fais dans une Base militaire ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu fais ici mais tu vas y rester quelques jours. Le Colonel Carter et le Docteur Jackson s'occuperont de toi. Si tu as un problème ou autre, tu peux venir me voir dans mon bureau.

- D'accord.

- Je vous laisse. J'ai encore quelques problèmes à régler.

Hammond sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Eh bien comme tu peux sortir de l'infirmerie, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

- Du moment que tu ne mets pas la Base sans dessus dessous. Précisa Daniel en souriant.

- Je pense que je pourrai me retenir. Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Je vais finir mon rapport sur une expérience.

- Moi, je dois traduire un texte qui se trouve sur des photos de ruines, si tu veux tu peux venir.

- Hum, j'aime pas vraiment tout ce qui est caillou. Je préfère aller avec Sam.

- Hey, ce ne sont pas des cailloux ! Protesta Daniel, faussement vexé.

- Bon, moi j'ai des patients qui m'attendent donc je vous laisse. On se rejoint au Mess pour déjeuner ?

- D'accord Janet, à tout à l'heure.

- Allez, moi aussi j'y vais puisque personne ne veut venir !

- Vous vous en remettrez Daniel ! Fit Sam en souriant.

- Sam !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Sam !

- Evidement, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Fit Daniel en levant le yeux au ciel.

- Bon, vous venez déjeuner quand même avec nous ?

- Bien sûr, je vous rejoindrai. A tout à l'heure.

Daniel partit rejoindre son bureau afin de se mettre au plus vite à sa traduction. Quant à Sam et Jack, ils firent un détour par le mess, n'ayant pas prit encore leur petit déjeuné, puis rejoignirent le labo de cette dernière.

- Tu peux t'installer ici, si tu veux. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant un siège devant lequel se trouvait un bureau. Je finis mon rapport et après on verra ce que tu veux faire.

- D'accord. Tu en as pour longtemps avec ce rapport ?

- Non, j'ai juste quelques données à entrer.

Jack acquiesça de la tête puis il s'installa sur le siège que Sam lui avait désigné. Il regarda chaque recoin du labo, il y avait un tableau rempli de calcul où il n'en comprit pas un seul, des rapports trônant sur le coin du bureau sur lequel il était installé, des appareils dont il n'avait absolument aucune idée à quoi ils pouvaient servir. Puis son regard se fixa sur Sam, celle-ci était devant son ordinateur, tapant ces notes qui se trouvaient sur une feuille à côté d'elle. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en attendant que Sam ait finie, que cette dernière éteignit son ordinateur et rangea les quelques feuilles traînant sur sa paillasse.

- Ça va Jack ? Demanda Sam, en le voyant les yeux dans le vide.

- Oui, oui. Répondit-il, sortant de ses pensées.

- S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler.

- Je sais. C'est juste que…

- Que ? Demanda doucement Sam.

- C'est la situation, ici, moi. La vie que je devrais avoir, mes amis, mes parents, le lycée, et tout, me parait super loin. Et en plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des souvenirs de cette Base et de certaines personnes. Comme ce matin, je me suis souvenu de ton prénom mais je ne sais pas comment, c'était naturel, c'est venu tout seul comme si je te connaissais bien avant.

- Je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile pour toi. Mais dans quelques jours tout rentra dans l'ordre. Je ne pense pas que tu es du souci à te faire pour ça même si cette situation doit être déroutante. Et puis Daniel et moi sommes là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir pour en parler même si on ne peut pas te dire grand-chose. Et pendant ces quelques jours, on va essayer de te changer les idées et de s'amuser ensemble. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Il se leva et se mit devant Sam. Merci Sam de m'avoir écouter.

Jack se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Sam, surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste, resta figée quelques instants. Mais celle-ci se reprit très vite…Après tout, il ne l'avait peut être pas fait intentionnellement. Cependant Sam n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur ce geste, que Jack reprenait déjà la parole.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je peux te faire visiter la Base comme ça tu ne seras pas perdu si tu veux aller quelque part et on peut aller à la surface ensuite ?

- Ok, ça me va.

- Alors allons-y.

Sam fit donc visiter la Base à Jack, lui montrant que ce qu'il pouvait voir et les lieux où il pouvait aller. La visite se passa, entre les plaisanteries de Jack et les quelques explications que Sam pouvait lui fournir. Ils arrivèrent à la surface quelques temps plus tard, la visite ayant été assez rapide. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres puis Jack s'arrêta pour regarder le paysage qui l'entourait, Sam en fit de même.

- Waw, c'est super calme ici.

- Oui, la Base est assez éloignée de la ville.

- Et c'est quelle ville ?

- Colorado Springs.

- Oh ! Fit-il surpris. Eh bien je suis loin de mon Minnesota.

- En effet ! Sourit Sam.

- Quand tu n'es pas à la Base, tu habites ici ?

- Oui, j'ai une maison à Colorado Springs mais je n'y suis pas souvent.

- Ok. On peut sortir de la Base et aller en ville cette après midi tous les deux ?

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Il faut juste demander l'autorisation au Général Hammond.

- Cool.

- Je demanderai à Daniel et Janet s'ils veulent venir avec nous.

- D'accord.

- D'ailleurs, on va aller les rejoindre car vu l'heure, ils doivent nous attendre au Mess.

- C'est vrai que mon vendre commence à crier famine.

Sam et Jack reprirent la direction de La Base et rejoignirent le Mess peu de temps après où Janet ainsi que Daniel les attendaient, installés à une table. Ils prirent un plateau chacun, le remplirent et s'installèrent en face de Janet et Daniel.

- Bon appétit.

- Merci Sam, toi aussi.

- Merci. Alors, qu'avez-vous fait ce matin ?

- Je lui ai fait visiter la Base et après on a été faire un tour à la surface.

- À la surface c'est quand même mieux qu'ici. Là c'est gris et… gris. Dit-il faisant la moue.

- C'est vrai mais dans une base militaire c'est en général comme ça. Fit Daniel.

- Mouais, bah ils pourraient changer un peu la déco, ça serait plus gai !

- Fais en la suggestion au Général !

- Je doute qu'il apprécie la remarque. Intervint Janet en souriant.

- Je pense aussi. Et vous avez prévu quelque chose cette après midi ?

- Oui, on va aller en ville tous les deux.

- D'ailleurs, vous pouvez venir avec nous.

- J'aurais aimer mais SG-4 a rapporté un artefact que le Général veut absolument que j'étudie tout de suite.

- Quoi comme artefact ?

- C'est un manuscrit qu'ils ont trouvé dans un temple. Je ne pense pas que je vais avoir des difficultés à le traduire car la langue ressemble à un dérivé du latin.

- Et toi, Janet ? Demanda Sam.

- Je peux venir en plus ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été faire les magasins.

- Oui, moi aussi et je crois que j'en ai besoin.

- Mon pauvre, tu vas devoir supporter une après midi shopping. Fit remarquer Daniel.

- Moi, j'aime bien faire les magasins, c'est amusant.

- Sur ce coup là vous vous êtes fait avoir. Dit Sam à Daniel.

- C'est parce que c'est un ado, je suis sûr qu'après il détestera ça. Fit Daniel de mauvaise foi.

- Daniel, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme vous. Certains prennent du plaisir à faire les boutiques. Dit Janet.

- Et j'en suis un exemple !

- Mouais.

- Je vous laisse, je vais donner quelques consignes avant de partir et faudra aussi que je prévienne le Général.

- Je le ferai, je dois de toute façon l'avertir que Jack vient avec nous.

- D'accord, merci Sam.

- A tout à l'heure, on te rejoindra à l'infirmerie.

Janet acquiesça puis disparut du mess prenant la direction de l'infirmerie.

- Je ne vais peut être pas aller en ville avec ses vêtements ?

- Non en effet, ça serait préférable.

- Je t'en prêterais, on ira voir ça après. Proposa Daniel.

- J'espère que tu as des fringues potables ?

- Mes vêtements sont très bien, ils ne sont pas désuets ! N'est ce pas Sam ?

- C'est vrai, tu as assez bon goût. Ria t-elle.

- Ah, tu vois ! Fit-il, content.

- Bon messieurs, je vais vous laisser débattre chiffons. En attendant je vais aller voir le Général. Je vous retrouve dans vos quartiers Daniel, je suppose que vous n'aurez pas fini.

- Je suppose aussi.

- Hey, je ne suis pas une femme non plus ! S'insurgea Jack.

- On verra si tu es prêt quand je reviendrai. Allez, j'y vais.

Sam prit la direction du bureau du Général pendant que Jack et Daniel se rendaient dans les quartiers de ce dernier. Le Général leur donna la permission de sortir ne voyant aucun danger à ce que Jack aille en ville et étant en plus rassurer par la présence du Docteur Fraiser avec eux. Ceci étant fait, Sam passa par ses quartiers pour se changer puis se dirigea vers les quartiers de Daniel. Arrivée, elle eut bien du mal à cacher le début d'un fou rire devant la scène qui se présentait devant elle. En effet, Daniel était en train de chercher quelque chose dans son armoire pendant que Jack, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull, se regardait sous toutes les coutures dans un miroir. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que son supérieur, étant adolescent, puisse autant se préoccuper de son apparence.

- Ah Sam ! On a presque fini.

- Alors ? Demanda Jack en tournant sur lui-même.

- Eh bien c'est simple mais élégant.

- Donc ça te plaît ?

- Euh…oui. Fit Sam, gênée.

- Tiens, voilà une veste qui devrait aller.

- Merci Daniel.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, oui.

- Amusez vous bien.

- Merci Daniel, et bon courage pour votre traduction.

Sam et Jack partirent en direction de l'infirmerie où ils retrouvèrent Janet les attendant. Une fois tous réunis, ils se rendirent en ville et se promenèrent tout en faisant quelques magasins qu'ils trouvaient intéressants. Sam et Janet devaient parfois retenir Jack d'aller dans tous les boutiques sinon ils ne seraient pas rentrer avant un bon moment à la Base. Elles s'amusaient assez de le voir faire ça avec elles, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Général qu'elles connaissaient mais appréciaient cette facette qu'elles découvraient même s'il avait peut être perdu cette facette en vieillissant. Ils étaient dans un magasin principalement féminin et Sam et Janet avaient déjà choisi quelques vêtements à essayer avec les conseils avisés de Jack. Janet venait de sortir de la cabine d'essayage et attendait devant celle de Sam puis elle vit Jack arrivé avec quelque chose dans les mains.

- Janet, comment trouves tu ça ?

- C'est pas mal mais je ne vois pas ce que tu ferais avec !

- Mais non, pas pour moi ! Pour Sam !

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Jack, c'est de la lingerie !

- Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Sam en sortant de sa cabine.

- J'ai trouvé un truc pour toi.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Ça ! Alors ?

- Jack ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de me choisir des sous vêtements ! Fit Sam, rougissante.

- Non, je sais mais je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Eh bien, non ! Ça ne me fait pas plaisir ! Ce genre de chose ne se fait pas !

- Mais il n'y a rien de mal à choisir de la lingerie !

- Jack, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de choisir de la lingerie pour une femme alors que l'on est un homme étranger à sa vie. Intervint Janet.

- Mais je ne suis pas un étranger !

- Ce n'est pas dans ce sens là. Allez, va remettre ça, tu nous rejoins à la sortie.

- Merci Janet. Fit Sam une fois Jack partit.

- Pas de quoi. J'ai eu peur que tu nous le casses.

- Janet, ce n'est pas marrant !

- Raa Sam, ce n'est qu'un ado, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

Sam marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis elles se rendrent aux caisses, payèrent leurs achats, puis retrouvèrent Jack qui les attendait à la sortie. Après avoir fait un dernier tour, ils reprirent la direction de la Base, Colorado Spring n'étant pas une ville imposante, la balade s'acheva rapidement. Arrivés à la Base, ils allèrent directement dans le bureau de Daniel où ils étaient sûrs de trouver ce dernier.

- Salut Daniel.

- Ah Sam ! Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Demanda t-il en levant la tête de sa traduction.

- Vous savez Colorado Spring n'est pas si grand.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Vous avez avancé dans votre traduction ?

- Un peu, je pensais que ça irait plus vite mais la langue de cet artefact est plus complexe que je ne le croyais. Bref, je devrais quand même avoir fini ce soir. Et vous ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- On s'est promené dans le centre ville et fait quelques achats. Répondit Janet.

- Je vois ça. Fit-il en voyant leurs sacs. Et toi Jack, tu n'as rien trouvé ?

- Euh non. J'aime mieux choisir pour les autres.

- Et qu'avez-vous prévu pour la fin d'après midi ?

- Rien pour l'instant. On va déjà aller déposer ça.

- Je peux aller les mettre dans vos quartiers, si vous voulez. Proposa Jack.

- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Fit Janet.

- Non, pas du tout. Je reviens aussitôt.

- Tout se passe bien avec Jack ?

- Si on veut. Répondit Sam.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il est très sympathique et n'a pas fait de bêtises mais il peut parfois se montrer assez « lourd » surtout envers Sam.

- Comment ça ?

- Daniel, c'est un ado et à cet âge il n'y a principalement que les filles qui comptent. Expliqua Janet.

- Oh !

- Rappelez vous votre adolescence Daniel ! Le taquina Sam en souriant.

- Mouais. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de faire un sport, il ne vous embêtera peut être plus.

- C'est une bonne idée mais quel sport ? Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à la Base.

- Du baseball, le Major Coburn doit avoir ce qu'il faut, il me semble.

- Qui a parlé de baseball ? Demanda Jack en entrant.

- Ça te dirait d'en faire ? Le questionna Sam.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Voilà vous avez de quoi vous occupez maintenant. Constata Daniel.

- On y joue tous ensemble ?

- Je ne peux toujours pas, il faut que je finisse cette traduction.

- Je dois retourner aussi à l'infirmerie, je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, j'y vais. On se voit pour dîner ?

- Oui pas de problème, bon courage. Bon, je vais me changer et aller chercher ce qu'il nous faut pour jouer au baseball.

- Super ! Je vais aussi me changer, on se rejoint où ?

- Je passe te prendre dans tes quartiers.

Jack opina de la tête et disparut vers ses quartiers.

- A plus tard Daniel et bon courage.

- Merci Sam.

Sam disparut, elle aussi, vers ses quartiers puis alla trouver le Major Coburn pour lui emprunter son équipement de baseball. Ceci fait, elle passa prendre Jack et ils montèrent à la surface. Ils frappèrent et s'échangèrent des balles pendant un bon moment. Jack était surpris de voir Sam se débrouiller aussi bien et pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci, Jack n'avait plus fait de remarques gênantes.

- Sam !

- Oh, bonjour Papa.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il en l'embrassant.

- Bien merci et toi ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Ça va bien, il y a quelques minutes que je suis arrivé, George m'a dit que vous étiez à la surface.

- Oui, on essaye de l'occuper. Jack, je te présente mon père, Jacob. Présenta Sam, une fois Jack arrivé près d'eux.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Jack.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, je me souviens vaguement de quelqu'un vous ressemblant.

- Peut être. Tu peux aller chercher nos affaires et les ranger après s'il te plaît.

- Oui bien sûr. Je vous rejoins où ? Dans ton labo ?

- Oui.

- Il se souvient de sa vie ? Demanda Jacob, après que Jack soit partit.

- Non, pas exactement. Il a des souvenirs de certaines personnes ou de certains lieux mais pas plus.

- Très bien, sinon comment ça se passe avec lui ?

- Plutôt bien, il est calme mais c'est assez difficile de lui trouver quelque chose à faire.

- Je me doute. La Base n'est pas le paradis rêvé pour un adolescent.

Ils discutèrent encore de banalités concernant Jack et la Base, tout en rejoignant le labo de Sam. Arrivés à celui-ci, ils y trouvèrent déjà Jack.

- Jack ? Tu as fait vite !

- Eh oui ! J'ai bien envie de prendre une douche au plus vite.

- J'en ai bien besoin aussi. Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

- Non, ça va, je vais rester encore un peu avec vous.

- Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pourvoir rester plus longtemps. J'étais juste passé pour avoir des nouvelles. Je suis désolé Sam, de ne pouvoir rester plus.

- Ça va, je comprends Papa. Ne t'en fait pas.

- Merci Sam. Fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi Papa. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu me connais, je fais toujours attention.

- Oui, justement. Au revoir Papa.

- Au revoir Sam, Jack.

- Au revoir Monsieur.

Jacob s'en alla rejoindre la salle d'embarquement, tout en souriant. Sam ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec un tel Jack.

Sam et Jack étaient encore dans le labo de cette dernière. Sam était dans ses pensées ce qui était plutôt rare lorsqu'une personne était avec elle. Jack décida de manifester sa présence.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Oh rien, de vieux souvenirs.

- Alors on va la prendre cette douche ?

- Oui, tu peux y aller. Je ne te retiens pas.

- Alors c'est parti, allons y.

Jack commença à partir puis voyant que Sam restait toujours dans son labo :

- Bah alors tu viens ?

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien prendre cette douche ? Tu n'en avais pas envie ?

- Ah si, bien sûr. Répondit-elle en comprenant cette fois de quoi il parlait.

- Cool, on va la prendre ensemble. La taquina Jack.

- Jack…Souffla Sam, exaspérée.

- Je n'ai rien dit, Je me tais.

Sam pressa le pas, commençant à en avoir un peu marre de cette situation. Pourquoi Daniel n'avait pas un moment de libre pour s'occuper de Jack ?!! Elle arriva à ses quartiers et y entra après avoir saluer Jack. Celui-ci partit, lui aussi, dans ses quartiers pouvant enfin se doucher. Sam en fit de même et n'ayant pas envie de sortir, ni de dîner vu l'heure tardive, se faufila dans son lit. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement éprouvante mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir s'en cesse trouver des occupations pour un adolescent. Et rien que ça, c'était fatiguant beaucoup plus que de passer toutes la journée au labo. Oh oui, beaucoup plus harassant !!! Sam ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée après ses dernières pensées.

Le lendemain Sam s'éveilla doucement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité, mais était reposée comme jamais. Machinalement elle regarda son réveil. Sam se redressa immédiatement dans son lit. NON, ce n'était pas possible, son réveil devait avoir, à coup sûr, un disfonctionnement ! Ou alors elle était encore mal réveillée. Sam se tourna à nouveau vers son réveil, elle devait encore dormir, c'était la seule solution…Mais malheureusement non, elle était bel et bien réveillée, maîtresse de son corps et son réveil affichait bien 9H00 !!! Elle sortit précipitamment du lit et vérifia l'heure sur sa montre qui affichait bien la même. Mon dieu, c'était la première fois en huit ans que ça lui arrivait. Mais pourquoi n'avait elle pas mis sonner son réveil ?? Elle se fustigea intérieurement pour cet oubli et se dirigea illico presto dans la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche. Peu de temps après quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et entra dans ses quartiers. Sam étant encore sous la douche n'avait pas entendu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit à toute vitesse de la salle de bain vêtue d'une serviette puis elle se figea devant l'individu.

- Jack ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je…on se demandait où tu étais avec Daniel et je suis venu voir dans tes quartiers.

- Mais on frappe avant d'entrer !

- Je l'ai fait mais tu n'as pas répondu alors…

- Alors tu t'es permis d'entrer mais à ce que je sache, je ne te l'ai pas autorisé. Donc tu vas sortir tout de suite pour que je m'habille.

- D'accord, tu nous rejoins au mess ?

- Oui, allez oust dehors !!

Décidemment cette journée commençait très mal ! Jack lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs que ce soit volontaire ou non. Bon ça ne servait à rien qu'elle s'énerve après lui, ce n'était en rien de sa faute si elle avait oublié de mettre sonner ce fichu réveil !

Elle devait vraiment se dépêcher, elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler avec un Daniel au courant de cet incident.

Elle poussa les portes du mess, essoufflée, et chercha du regard la table où l'attendaient Daniel et Jack. L'ayant repéré, elle alla se servir et s'assit au côté de Daniel.

- Bonjour Daniel.

- Bonjour Sam. Bien dormie ? Demanda Daniel un sourire en coin.

- Ne commencez pas avec ça Daniel !

- Avouez que c'est bien la première fois que ça vous arrive.

- Oui et alors ? Ça arrive à tout le monde même à vous, donc je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Lâcha Sam d'un ton sec afin de clore ce sujet.

Daniel abdiqua d'un signe de tête.

- Alors qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui Jack ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à faire ici. Répondit-il, lasse. Vous avez une idée ?

- Eh bien, on pourrait aller en salle de sport ce matin ?

- Ça me va.

- Sam ? Interpella Daniel. Celle-ci n'ayant plus décroché un mot.

- Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai un compte rendu d'expérience à terminer.

- Bien, on va y aller, à tout à l'heure Sam.

Jack la salua d'un geste de la main.

Sam resta encore quelques minutes afin de finir son petit déjeuner puis rejoignit son labo. Elle essaya de rédiger son rapport au plus vite, elle n'avait pas envie d'y passer des heures surtout sur une expérience n'ayant rien apporté de fondamentale. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, cette histoire de rajeunissement commençait à la peser. Vivement que tout rentre dans l'ordre et rapidement si possible.

Un peu moins d'une heure après, Sam, ayant fini son compte rendu, se dirigea vers le bureau du Général afin de lui remettre. Bien entendu, celui-ci questionna Sam sur l'état de Jack et s'étonna de ne pas le voir avec elle, étant la principale personne chargée de sa surveillance. Sam lui apporta les réponses à ses questions puis il lui apprit que Teal'c avait contacté la Base pour prendre des nouvelles et serait probablement de retour en fin de soirée. L'entretient s'acheva et elle rejoignit assez lentement la salle de sport en espérant que Daniel, avec le peu d'autorité dont il faisait preuve, avait réussi à s'imposer face à Jack.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, un silence quelque peu inquiétant régnait dans la salle. Elle avança doucement dans la pièce en appelant Daniel mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle essaya de nouveau avec Jack, seul le silence lui répondit. Sam arpenta les différentes pièces mais toujours aucunes traces de Daniel, ni de Jack. Elle resta au milieu d'une salle, essayant de trouver où ils auraient pu être. Un bruit ou plutôt un murmure lui parvint, elle se dirigea vers cet infime son.

- Jack ? Murmura Sam.

Il était assis les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine dans un recoin de la salle. Il releva la tête quelques instants avant de l'enfouir de nouveau dans ses bras, sur ses genoux. Pendant ce bref moment, Sam aperçut ses yeux rougis et des larmes inondant son visage. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et un silence s'installa entre eux. Sam ne savait pas comment entamer la discussion et ne voulait pas lui demander de but en blanc ce qu'il lui arrivait, sachant qu'il se renfermerait sûrement.

- Daniel n'est pas resté avec toi ? S'hasarda Sam.

- Non, un soldat est venu et il a dû partir pour étudier je ne sais quel caillou. Murmura Jack entrecoupé de reniflements.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es seul ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être un quart d'heure.

Sam ne su quoi répondre, la discussion n'allait pas aller loin et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle n'eut le temps de dire mot que Jack se jeta dans ses bras, toujours en sanglotant. Sam ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, avec Cassie, ce comportement ne l'étonnait pas et savait comment réagir. Mais là, avec Jack, elle ne savait pas…Elle n'était pas habituée à le voir avoir un tel comportement.

- Jack ?

- Hum.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Je…je veux avoir la vie d'avant. Revoir mes amis, mes parents, retourner au lycée, tout, tout ça. Souffla Jack en s'écartant quelque peu de Sam.

- Tu pourras le faire dans quelques jours. Répondit Sam hésitante.

- Quand ?

- Sûrement dans quelques heures.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là, on me donne aucunes réponses et…et je vous fais quand même confiance, je ne comprends pas ça, je…

- Tout va redevenir comme avant.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait et espérait aussi que Thor ait raison.

- Tu sais, tu peux me parler de tes parents ou de tes amis, si tu le souhaites.

Après un moment de silence, Jack commença à lui parler de sa vie d'étudiant, de sa famille. Tout ceci l'aidant à oublier quelques instants sa situation actuelle. Et les larmes firent bientôt place à un sourire.

Ils restèrent des heures à discuter, Sam lui racontant à son tour ses jeunes années. Beaucoup de rires et fous rires eurent lieu pendant leur discussion.

Le ventre de Jack commençant à crier famine, ils prirent la décision d'aller se ressourcer faisant un détour par le bureau de Daniel. Ce dernier ayant ce fameux artéfact à traduire dû décliner leur invitation d'aller déjeuner.

A peine sortis du Mess, Sam fut appelée d'urgence pour réparer un disfonctionnement dans un des générateurs de la Base. Pendant ce temps, Jack déambula dans les couloirs puis finit par atterrir à l'infirmerie où se trouvait Janet. Ils discutèrent quelque temps puis voyant Jack s'ennuyer un peu, Janet lui proposa d'aller en salle de repos où il pourrait regarder la télévision. Jack retrouva bien vite son enthousiasme, il demanda à Janet si elle voulait venir avec lui mais ne pouvant se libérer, elle refusa. Jack se dirigea alors vers la dite salle, arrivé, il prit un DVD, préalablement choisi dans une des caisses remplies de films et s'installa confortablement devant la télévision.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam passa en salle de repos, Daniel l'ayant informé que Jack s'y trouvait. Elle sourit face au tableau qui se présentait à elle, à savoir une télévision qui regardait Jack, et non l'inverse. Il était allongé sur le canapé et avait l'air de dormir profondément. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, elle baissa le son de la télévision et le recouvrit d'une couverture puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose et elle supposait qu'il ne devait pas avoir aussi bien dormi que ça durant ces dernières nuits.


	5. Chapter 5

La suite et fin de cette fic

Bonne lecture!

-----------------------

- CARTER !

Sam était absorbée par une expérience depuis quelques heures, lorsque ce cri voire ce rugissement parvint jusqu'à son labo. Cette voix qu'elle reconnue parfaitement lui fit froid dans le dos. Apparemment il était redevenu lui, enfin cela restait à confirmer quand même, et vu son aboiement il était loin d'être content. Elle se prépara à recevoir le savon le plus monumental de sa carrière, tout en ne savant pas pourquoi il lui en voulait, à elle, particulièrement.

- Carter ! Cria Jack en déboulant dans le labo, vêtu uniquement d'une couverture.

- Mon Général ?! Vous…vous êtes vous ? Parvint-elle à dire, troublée par le peu de vêtements qu'il portait.

- Bien sûr que je suis moi, qui voulez vous que ce soit ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda t-il en montrant sa couverture.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Mon Général.

- Mais je vais très bien !! S'exclama Jack aussitôt. Que m'est-il arrivé ?? Je veux une explication ? Questionna t-il à nouveau, son ton toujours aussi haut.

- Je vous expliquerai tout mais allez d'abord à l'infirmerie Monsieur.

- Carter, je n'ai aucunement l'envie d'aller à l'infirmerie !

- Mon Géné…

- Carter ! Je me réveille en salle de repos où je ne dors jamais d'habitude et en plus dans cette tenue ! Expliquez- moi !

Sam, voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison, ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Elle appela le Général Hammond, lui expliqua brièvement la situation et raccrocha aussitôt. Au moins Hammond pourrait peut être persuader Jack d'aller se faire examiner avant de lui donner une explication sur ces dernières jours.

- Carter ! Quel Général se trouve à la Base ?

- Le général Hammond. Répondit Sam calmement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous le saurez après être passé à l'infirmerie.

- Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous avez avec l'infirmerie, je vous le répète, je vais très bien !

- Général O'Neill ! Intervint le Général Hammond en entrant dans le labo.

- Mon Général ?! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous…

- Jack, allez à l'infirmerie et après rejoignez nous en salle de briefing. L'interrompit Hammond d'un ton sec.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre. Colonel, accompagnez le.

- Bien Mon Général. Répondit Sam.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance ? Demanda Jack, en haussant les sourcils.

- Je vous connais Jack.

Sam et Jack se rendirent à l'infirmerie, ce dernier essaya de lui soutirer des informations mais face au mutisme de Sam, il n'insista pas davantage.

- Janet ?

- J'arrive. Répondit-elle à Sam au loin. Wo. Fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire en voyant le Général O'Neill.

- Le général s'est réveillé en salle de repos de nouveau lui. Expliqua Sam à Janet.

- D'accord. Venez par ici Mon Général.

Tout en lui faisant subir une batterie de tests, Janet lui posa quelques questions, elle commença notamment par son âge qui se révéla être le bon.

- De quoi vous souvenez vous exactement ?

- Eh bien, je me souviens de la mission sur P2X je sais plus quoi, de Carter s'évanouissant, notre retour à la Base. Euh je me souviens aussi être passé à l'infirmerie voir Carter et… plus rien.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'autres souvenirs ?

- Euh non, que s'est-il passé après ?

- Allons en salle de briefing, on va tout vous expliquez Mon Général. Intervint Sam.

- Bien.

- Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques instants, le temps d'avoir les résultats de vos tests, Mon Général.

Sam et Jack sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing en silence.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Jack.

- Mon général ? Questionna Sam, inquiète.

- Carter, je…je me souviens.

- De quoi vous souvenez vous exactement ?

- Mon réveil à l'infirmerie,… quatre ans et…et la peinture, shopping, balade. Lorsque j'avais dix sept ans, oh mon Dieu.

- Ça va aller Mon Général ?

- Je crois.

Ils arrivèrent en salle de briefing, où les attendaient Daniel et le Général Hammond. Ils racontèrent à Jack, devenu très pâle, comment celui-ci avait subi un rajeunissement et le déroulement de ces quelques jours. Pendant tout le récit, les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit et Jack put se souvenir de tout, même des plus petits détails. Le Général Hammond décida de rester quelques jours à la Base afin que Jack prenne connaissance de toutes les affaires nouvelles. Janet arriva et fit le compte rendu de ses analyses qui étaient totalement normales, ne trouvant aucune anomalie dans celles-ci. Teal'c fut bien entendu mis au courant de rétablissement de Jack et affirma qu'il serait de retour à la Base ce soir.

Jack et Hammond partirent dans le bureau voisin afin qu'O'Neill puisse être à jour dans les différents dossiers. Pendant ce temps, Janet, Sam ainsi que Daniel vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Sam était penchée depuis un moment sur une nouvelle expérience et n'entendit pas les pas d'une certaine personne. Cette dernière s'arrêta à l'ouverture de la porte du labo et s'appuya sur le chambranle de celle-ci. Cette personne resta quelques minutes à l'observer avant de manifester sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

- Mon Général ? Dit Sam, surprise en se retournant, faisant face à la personne.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait quand j'étais enfant. Dit Jack gêné.

- De rien, c'est normal, Mon Général.

- Merci quand même car je n'étais pas facile d'après les souvenirs que j'ai.

- Vous étiez un ange. Sourit malicieusement Sam.

- On ne se moque pas Carter. Répondit-il, le même sourire aux lèvres. Et je voulais aussi vous dire que je…je suis désolé pour le comportement que j'ai eu envers vous après. Reprit-il gêné.

- Ce n'est rien et puis ce n'était pas vraiment vous.

Il acquiesça.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de comportement étant jeune, c'est…c'est bizarre.

- Les effets de la substance de cet animal ont peut être altéré votre comportement lors de votre rajeunissement.

- Peut être, enfin je suis content d'être redevenu moi.

Un silence s'installa entre eux puis Jack reprit.

- Euh est ce que vous accepteriez de venir dans le Minnesota ce week-end ? demanda t-il hésitant. Daniel vient et peut être Teal'c s'il accepte. Reprit-il, faisant une légère grimace à l'énonciation de Teal'c et du mauvais souvenir que celui-ci garde de son séjour dans ce lieu.

- D'accord, avec plaisir. Finit-elle par répondre. Contente que vous soyez redevenu…vous. Avoua t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Moi aussi.

Il s'approcha de Sam puis se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci encore Sam. Murmura Jack.

Il s'en alla, laissant une Sam pétrifiée, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de ce geste et surtout de se rapprochement. Jack affichait un sourire des plus satisfaits. Il allait passer un week-end en compagnie des ses amis et surtout de Sam avant son départ pour Washington. Et il comptait bien faire avancer les choses entre Sam et lui…Bon il pouvait encore se prendre une veste mais il voulait tenter sa chance pour ne pas regretter par la suite de n'avoir rien fait. Il espérait que les sentiments de Sam n'aient pas changé envers lui…Il était presque certain que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, étaient réciproque et vu la façon dont elle l'avait regardé lors de son arrivée dans son labo, prouvait qu'il ne devait pas avoir tort. Fort heureux de ce constat, il se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement afin d'accueillir Teal'c, attendant impatiemment le lendemain pour enfin se retrouver hors de la Base en bonne compagnie, après pour la suite, il verrait bien, ne disait-on pas : « Qui vivra, verra »

FIN

_PS: J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et il y aura sûrement une suite "indépendante" à cette fic dans quelques temps._


End file.
